Hime no tsubasa
by Aerin35
Summary: Le Japon, une époque lointaine... Prisonnière d'un seigneur froid et distant, sous la surveillance d'un samouraï au regard d'ambre... Avec l'aide de Tomoyo, Sakura essaie de démêler les fils de son passé.
1. Une nuit d'attente

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de CLAMP.**

**Certains personnages sont issus de deux autres mangas des CLAMP, Tsubasa reservoir Chronicles et XXXHolic. J'essaie de respecter au maximum les caractères et relations des personnages, mais le début de cette histoire à été écrit il y a bientôt deux ans, alors pour certains, ce n'est plus valable. Les quinze premiers chapitre sont écrits, mais je tiens à les reprendre entièrement avant de les publier, les mises à jours seront donc plus ou moins régulières, mais j'irai au bout de cette histoire, étant donné que la fin est déjà au brouillon.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

**Une nuit d'attente.**

* * *

Un souffle d'air paisible balayait paresseusement la vallée de Tomoéda, apportant une fraîcheur bienfaitrice dans cette chaude soirée d'été. Appuyée contre le shôji, une jeune femme laissait errer son regard vert sur cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant. 

Elle ne réalisait toujours pas le changement de vie que lui apporterait le lendemain, un jour pourtant attendu de longue date par tous dans le domaine des Kinomoto. Elle regardait toutes ces choses aimées comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait les contempler. Elle voulait fixer chaque détail de ce paysage, de sa chambre, de sa demeure, à tout jamais dans son souvenir.

Une chose cependant échappait à sa contemplation. En fait, Sakura évitait inconsciemment de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le somptueux kimono de soie blanche qui trônait à une extrémité de la pièce, soigneusement disposé sur son support en bois. Toute la parure était prête. Naoko avait passé la nuit dernière à la terminer, pour que tout soit parfait pour la cérémonie.

La cérémonie de son mariage. Demain, elle revêtirait sa parure de mariée pour quitter le domaine de son père, et ne pas y revenir avant longtemps. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même en y revenant. 

Bien sûr, une vie certainement toute aussi paisible et heureuse l'attendait certainement aux côtés de son fiancé, mais c'était tout de même une partie d'elle même qu'elle allait quitter. 

Bientôt, plus personne ne l'appellerais Sakura Hime, comme tous désignaient la fille du seigneur Fujitaka Kinomoto. Elle allait devenir Sakura Tsukishiro, l'épouse respectée du seigneur Yukito, qui se retrouvait depuis la mort de son grand-père, l'an dernier, à la tête d'un des domaines les plus riches et prospères de la région.

Laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être, elle fini par quitter son poste d'observation, lissant de ses mains son yukata en se relevant. Elle jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil dans le miroir et replaça quelques mèches de cheveux miels dans son chignon, avant de quitter sa chambre, refermant le shôji derrière elle. Seize ans… Les faisait-elle seulement?

Son sourire lui paraissait encore si enfantin, lorsqu'elle évoquait son reflet dans son esprit. Elle n'avait certes pas encore la grâce et la féminité qui émanait des nombreuses estampes de sa mère qui peuplaient la demeure de son doux sourire. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'avoir auprès d'elle à ce moment, cette mère dont elle ne connaissait que les portraits…

- Sakura Hime…

- Naoko? 

La jeune dame de compagnie s'inclina avec respect devant sa maîtresse.

- Toya Sama vous fait demander, Hime, dans la cour.

- Mon frère est enfin arrivé! Merci Naoko, veux tu m'accompagner?

- Avec plaisir, Hime Sama.

- Voyons, ne soit pas si cérémonieuse, Naoko Chan, nous sommes toujours amies, non?

- C'est que…

- Pas de mais, mariée ou non, je serais toujours Sakura, non?

- Oui, c'est bien vrai, Sakura Chan.

- Allons-y, ou mon cher frère va encore trouver à redire sur ma conduite indigne d'une dame…

- Vous savez bien qu'il ne fait que plaisanter, Sakura Chan, Toya Sama est si protecteur, avec vous.

- Bien sûr, c'est aussi pour ça que j'épouse son meilleur ami, n'importe quel autre prétendant n'aurait pas survécu cinq minutes après avoir fait sa demande, acheva la jeune fille en riant avec espièglerie.

Naoko l'accompagna de bon cœur, en repensant aux innombrables scènes de jalousie fraternelle qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir, au vu de la grande beauté de sa jeune maîtresse.

Certes, elle n'avait pas la grâce et la distinction incomparable dont faisaient preuve certaines nobles dames de la cour, mais sa fraîcheur et son innocence faisaient plaisir à voir, et son charme agissait souvent irrésistiblement sur tous ceux qui croisaient sa route.

- Naoko, dis-moi, tu as fait un voyage à Edo, toi aussi, récemment, non?

- Oui, Sakura Chan, répondit la servante avec perplexité.

- Comment est la ville? C'est grand? Il y a beaucoup de monde?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hime Sama, répliqua Naoko avec un sourire bienveillant, nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler demain, sur le chemin, ça nous occupera durant les longues heures du trajet.

- Tu as raison. Au fait, voilà Toya, n'est-ce pas? 

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

Les retrouvailles avec Toya firent le plus grand bien à Sakura. Malgré ses taquineries incessantes, il serait certainement une des personnes qui lui manquerait le plus au domaine. Mais il aurait sûrement l'occasion de la visiter souvent, étant très proche du seigneur Tsukishiro.

Le repas du soir, pris avec leur père, débuta dans un calme inhabituel, et le seigneur Fujitaka eut plusieurs fois un regard inquiet pour sa fille, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées bien plus que de coutume. 

En s'apercevant de cela, Sakura fit un effort pour montrer son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre habituelle à ses proches, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle aimait pourtant Yukito depuis si longtemps… Son premier et unique amour, elle aurait dû bondir de joie à l'idée d'être sienne dans si peu de temps, mais quelque chose la troublait. 

- Tu me semble bien songeuse, Sakura Chan, y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Sûrement l'idée de ne plus rentrer dans son kimono demain, Père, émit Toya avec un sourire en coin.

- Ça n'as rien à voir, nii-san, gronda Sakura. Tout va bien Père, juste un peu de fatigue, avec tous ces préparatifs. 

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, tout va bien. Je vais aller me reposer, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain.

- Très bien, bonne nuit, Sakura Chan.

- Bonne nuit, Kaiju…

- Bonne nuit, nii-san, répondit Sakura en marchant ostensiblement sur le pied de son grand frère, qui étouffa une grimace de douleur.

Naoko apprêta avec tendresse sa maîtresse pour le coucher. Chacun de ses gestes étaient une sorte de tradition entre elles, chaque coup de peigne dans les cheveux soyeux, chaque pli du kimono lissé, chaque phrase anodine échangée.

La jeune fille laissa Sakura seule après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, et s'en alla elle-même terminer ses préparatifs pour le lendemain.

Allongée sur son futon, la future mariée ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de repasser dans son esprit les mêmes pensées fébriles, sans parvenir à retrouver sa tranquillité habituelle.

Après s'être retournée une énième fois pour trouver le repos, Sakura fini par se redresser en soupirant. Elle qui dormait si bien d'habitude…

Mettant sa nervosité sur le compte de la chaleur, elle se résolu à quitter discrètement sa chambre, en passant par le shoji qui donnait sur le jardin. Une promenade l'aiderait sans doute à calmer ses angoisses.

Tout en savourant le contact de l'herbe fraîche contre ses pieds nus, la jeune fille reprit le fil de ses pensées désordonnées. Elle n'angoissait pas vraiment, en réalité. Un sourire effleura son visage, en pensant à l'inévitable critique que lui aurait fait son frère, s'il l'avait surprise dans cette tenue si peu convenable, pour une dame de son rang.

Non. Elle n'avait pas peur du lendemain. Elle était… En attente de quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à discerner, mais qui lui manquait insidieusement. Son mariage lui apporterait-il ce qu'elle cherchait?

Le lendemain répondrait sûrement à cette question. Ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à la rivière qui baignait le fond de la vallée.

Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau courante? Sakura n'hésita pas plus d'un instant, avant de plonger avec délices ses pieds dans l'eau glacée.

Le clapotis de l'eau se perdait dans les échos persistants des insectes nocturnes. Toute la nature semblait reprendre vie, après la lourde apathie de la chaude journée. Mais quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était mêlée à la symphonie nocturne…

Sakura interrompit ses battements de pieds pour tendre l'oreille, concentrée sur ce bruit étranger.

Un sanglot.

Des pleurs d'enfant, inquiets et désespérés…

Réagissant selon son instinct, la jeune fille se mit debout, et s'assura de la direction du bruit, avant de courir vers la personne qui semblait avoir besoin de son aide. Ecartant sans discrétion les buissons qui entravaient sa route, elle fini par apercevoir enfin l'objet de ses recherches.

Prostrée sur un rocher, en surplomb de la rivière, une petite fille pleurait, couverte de ses longs cheveux noirs de jais.


	2. Suijin

****

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de CLAMP.**

**Certains personnages sont issus de deux autres mangas des CLAMP, Tsubasa reservoir Chronicles et XXXHolic. **

* * *

**Suijin.**

* * *

Secouée de sanglots, sa respiration était sifflante et saccadée. Sakura s'avança plus lentement vers elle, pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais malgré toutes ses précautions, la fillette fini par lever son visage lunaire vers la jeune fille.

Sa peau était d'une pâleur irréelle dans la semi-pénombre, humide de larmes mal essuyées, et ses yeux bleus ressortaient sous ses paupières rouges et gonflées, faisant peine à voir. Aussitôt, Sakura lui ouvrit ses bras, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et la fillette s'y réfugia d'un seul mouvement.

-Je l'ai perdue…

Entre deux sanglots convulsifs, la voix flûtée de l'enfant avait résonnée contre sa poitrine.

-Là, ça va aller, dis-moi, qu'as-tu perdu, petite fille ? Emit Sakura d'une voix apaisante.

-Je… Je jouais là-bas, en haut, et elle est tombée… Sanglota de plus belle l'enfant.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, si tu me dis ce que c'est, je pourrais le chercher pour toi, tu sais ?

-Vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Le visage de la petite s'était aussitôt éclairé.

-Bien sûr, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me dises ce que je dois chercher, tu ne crois pas ?

-La petite, embarrassée, mis sa petite main devant sa bouche arrondie de surprise et de gêne, sous le regard doux de Sakura.

-C'est mon grelot d'argent… Je jouais avec, c'est un cadeau, et il est tombé, il a une chaîne en argent…

-Attends, parle moins vite, la coupa la jeune fille, attendrie par la précipitation de l'enfant. Ou l'as-tu perdu ?

-Un peu plus bas, dans l'eau, en traversant.

-Bon, je vais aller voir, alors, toi, tu restes là, et tu ne bouges pas.

-D'accord !

La fillette suivit des yeux la silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse ans la pénombre, en suivant la rivière. Un sourire entendu étira alors ses lèvres purpurines.

Sakura avait été profondément soulagée de voir un véritable sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres vermeilles de la petite brune. Elle était si mignonne… De toutes façons, la jeune fille ne supportait pas de voir un enfant pleurer. Depuis son enfance elle allait toujours vers ceux qu'elle pensait triste ou en détresse.

Cette générosité avait souvent inquiété son frère, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apporter son aide, parfois à ses risques et périls.

Elle gardait encore un souvenir cuisant d'une tentative de remettre un oisillon dans son nid, qui s'était soldé par une chute douloureuse pour elle, et par la mort du petit être, trop faible pour survivre malgré ses soins. Malgré tout, elle avait gardé ce réflexe de toujours essayé ne serait-ce que de réconforter les autres. Son frère avait bau railler cette faiblesse de la part d'une dame noble et distinguée, elle réagissait toujours de la sorte.

Sans se rendre compte qu'elle mouillait le bas de son kimono de soie précieuse, elle pataugeait sans vergogne dans l'eau glacée pour mieux scruter les berges et le fond. Le froid avait depuis longtemps engourdi ses pieds nus, malgré la chaleur de cette nuit d'été, mais elle continuait à chercher, inlassablement, à peine effleurée par l'étonnement d'avoir trouvée une petite fille seule dehors à cette heure…

* * *

La chaleur était étouffante sous la lourde armure du samouraï. La sueur perlait sur son front, collant les mèches brunes sur le front de l'homme, mais il ne faisait pas un mouvement pour retirer son casque ou même le demi-masque de métal qui couvrait le bas de visage, le transformant aux yeux de ses ennemis en un monstre effrayant.

Hiver comme été, il avait été entraîné à savoir rester stoïque en toutes circonstances. Paix de l'âme pour guider ta lame, répétait sans se lasser son maître d'arme. En combien d'occasions ces paroles lui avait-elles déjà sauvé la vie ? Il ne les comptait plus. Et encore une fois, son calme pouvait lui apporter la victoire cette nuit.

Dans le silence feutré de la forêt de bambou, des ombres s'avançaient entre les troncs longilignes. Le moindre frémissement du vent changeait l'environnement, et la moindre feuille écrasée répercutait son crissement dans l'étrange sous-bois.

Les hommes étaient vêtus de noirs, leurs chapeaux coniques masquant leurs traits. Des fantassins… Les samouraïs de Katsumoto avaient préféré envoyer des paysans se faire massacrer en premier… Après tout, que valait la vie de la piétaille, comparée à la leur ?

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'eux, après tout. Aucun ne valait Katsumoto, et tous ceux qui s'interposeraient entre lui et son objectif ne valaient rien.

Un coup de vent un peu plus fort que les précédents fit déferler une pluie de feuilles en forme de lames sur les silhouettes de plus en plus proches.

Il y avait de semblables forêts, chez lui, en chine. Elles avaient abrité ses jeux et ses rêves les plus secrets…

Une ombre va passer devant lui… La lame glisse imperceptiblement hors de son fourreau… Quelques millimètres seulement, pour s'assurer qu'elle jaillira sans peine. Il ne faut jamais dégainer trop tôt ou le combat est déjà perdu. La voix de son maître résonne encore à son oreille.

Puis il est là, devant lui. Il est jeune, ce n'est qu'un adolescent. Sur sa tempe, une goutte de sueur coule. Sa respiration est horriblement sifflante aux oreilles du guerrier. Il déglutit. L'homme en armure regarde sa pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre sur sa gorge. Il balaye du regard le sous-bois, et son regard finit par accrocher la masse sombre et immobile qui l'avait intrigué…

Un sifflement perçant, et le samouraï arrête son coup, stabilisant son corps après son violent mouvement. Devant lui, le corps tombe lourdement, suivi de peu par la tête à l'expression de surprise figée. Un seul mouvement. La lame dégainée a tranché net la gorge.

Tout autour, les clameurs du combat résonnent, et déjà l'homme se jette dans la bataille, sans un regard pour celui dont il vient de voler la vie. La dernière vision de l'adolescent aura gravée en lui le regard d'ambre glacial du samouraï qui a scellé son destin.

* * *

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis des heures, elle scrutait désespérément les berges sans apercevoir le moindre reflet qui pourrait guider ses recherches. Sakura s'assit un moment sur un rocher, pour frictionner avec une grimace de douleur ses pieds bleuis par le froid de l'eau.

Il n'était pas dans sa nature de renoncer facilement, mais là… L'image des yeux embués de larmes de la fillette lui revint en mémoire. Comment la laisser dans cet état ?

Soupirant une dernière fois, Sakura finit par se relever en serrant les poings, décidée à ne pas abandonner aussi facilement. Elle reprit sa recherche de plus belle, repassant aux endroits qu'elle avait passé trop rapidement.

Enfin, un reflet inhabituel finit par accrocher son regard. Là, pendu à un branchage au-dessus de l'eau, à demi immergé. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un grelot. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper en tendant le bras.

En regardant autour, elle finit par se résoudre à bondir sur un rocher au milieu du cours d'eau. Retrouvant son équilibre avec peine, la jeune fille étendit son bras en retenant de son autre main la manche de son kimono, approchant très près de la chaînette d'argent qui retenait le bijou.

Mais il était toujours trop loin. Encore un peu plus… Un peu plus loin… Enfin, elle saisit d'un coup sec la chaîne, pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre perdu par la même occasion. Hélas, malgré ses gesticulations, elle ne parvint pas à éviter la chute dans l'eau glacée qui l'attendait.

Se débattant frénétiquement dans l'eau, sa main finit par accrocher une surface dure. Elle se releva enfin, soupirant sur elle-même en se rendant compte qu'elle croyait se noyer dans trente centimètres d'eau…

Ignorant l'état de ses vêtements, elle ouvrit finalement son poing crispé sur le délicat bijou en argent ciselé.

-A y est, tu l'as trouvé ?

Sakura sursauta en entendant résonner la voix cristalline de fillette juste derrière elle.

-Oui, fis-t-elle en souriant, je l'ai, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, merci.

Un sourire mystérieux flottait sur sa bouche. Brusquement, Sakura se demanda quel âge cette fille pouvait avoir…

-Qui est-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Suijin. Et je me rappellerais toujours de toi, Sakura. Pour te remercier, je t'offre mon grelot. Je te promets qu'il t'apportera ce que tu cherches…

-Ce que je cherche ? Fis la jeune femme interloquée.

-Je sais de quoi je parle. Bonne nuit, Sakura !

Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur le bijou. Un anneau minuscule, comme un croissant de lune tourné vers le haut, délicatement ciselé. Il n'avait rien d'un grelot…

-Mais pourquoi…

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le vide. Il n'y avait plus personne en face d'elle. Elle était seule, trempée et au milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit.

-Toya va me tuer….


	3. Le début d'un voyage

**Le début d'un voyage.**

* * *

Le balancement de la voiture berçait Sakura depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Au rythme du pas lent et mesuré des chevaux, elle voyageait vers le domaine Tsukishiro, sous la protection vigilante de son frère.

Malgré le babillage incessant de Naoko, qui enjolivait le récit de son voyage à Edo d'une multitude de détails croustillants, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de piquer du nez de temps à autres, se reprenant au dernier moment avant de s'assoupir.

-Sakura ? Sakura-chan ?

-Oui, Naoko, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas très bien dormi, pardonnes-moi.

La jeune dame de compagnie scruta l'expression fatiguée de sa maîtresse avec un sourire désolé.

-Il fait une chaleur…

Pensivement, Sakura porta la main sous le col de son kimono, pour toucher du bout des doigts l'étrange bijou toujours frais qui reposait contre sa peau. Accroché depuis le matin à son cou, le métal argenté ne s'était toujours pas réchauffé.

-C'est vrai, Hime Sama, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait encore plus chaud qu'hier.

-Cette robe est lourde, si seulement je pouvais l'enlever…

-Voyons, Hime, c'est de votre robe de mariée que vous parlez !

Avec un soupir, Sakura retira tout de même la capuche de soie blanche qui couvrait en grande partie son visage.

-Sakura Chan, vous allez gâter votre coiffure !

Un nouveau soupir désabusé de la jeune fille ponctua ces paroles, tandis que Naoko remettait en place d'imaginaires mèches échappées de la complexe coiffure nuptiale.

-En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, ce que je ne risque pas de parvenir à t'échapper, avec une tenue pareille, émit Sakura avec humour.

-Aucune chance, Hime Sama !

Celle-ci éclata franchement de rire, laissant perler quelques larmes sur le fard blanc qui recouvrait son visage.

-Oh non, votre maquillage, Sakura Chan !

A vrai dire, si ces quelques larmes avaient pu la soulager de cette impression de porter un masque qui ne la quittait plus depuis le matin, Sakura aurait pleuré avec bonheur. Mais Naoko avait veillé à faire un résultat impeccable, peau blanche, yeux soulignés de noirs, et lèvres minuscules et parées d'un rouge vif.

Elle avait soigneusement laissé la nuque libre, à peine ponctuée d'une touche de parfum fleuri. Un maquillage nuptial dans les règles de l'art, et destiné à tenir toute la journée et la longue soirée qui allait suivre.

-Voilà, c'est déjà mieux…

-Naoko, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est parfait quoiqu'il arrive, avec toi !

Le voyage se poursuivi encore de longues heures, avant que l'un des gardes s'approche de la voiture pour annoncer aux jeunes filles que le domaine Tsukishiro n'était plus qu'à une heure de route.

Sakura accueillit cette nouvelle avec bonheur, avant de se détendre au fond de son siège pour la dernière partie du voyage. Elle commençait enfin à s'assoupir quand un bruit inhabituel qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier retentit, encore prise dans un demi-sommeil.

Surprise elle aussi, Naoko écarta un peu les rideaux de la voiture pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

-Que se passe t-il, Naoko ?

-Je ne sais pas, Hime Sama, tout le monde s'est arrêté, et nos hommes examinent les alentours.

C'est alors seulement que Sakura s'aperçut que les cahots de la voiture avaient cessé, encore bercée par la sensation qu'elle avait connue toute la journée.

-Oh, Kami-Sama, s'écria soudain Naoko en rentrant précipitamment la tête dans la voiture, l'air paniquée.

-Naoko ? La voix angoissée de Sakura fut vite couverte par des cris d'effrois et de rage poussés au dehors, la faisant sursauter.

-C'est une attaque, Hime, le convoi est attaqué !

* * *

Des sillons écarlates maculaient à présent les troncs lisses des bambous. Ça et là, des masses sombres tombées au sol semblaient dissoner dans cet univers vert et lumineux.

Passant de cadavre en cadavre, les hommes se penchaient pour vérifier s'il restait des survivants, et pour récupérer les armes.

Le regard posé impassiblement sur le spectacle, deux samouraïs échangeaient depuis quelques minutes des informations sur la bataille qui venait d'être remportée cette nuit.

-Tout s'est déroulé comme vous l'aviez prévu, Kurogane senseï.

-Evidemment. Et Katsumoto et ses samouraïs ne se sont pas montrés…

-Non. Nous avons perdu quatre hommes.

-Il cherche à nous affaiblir.

-Il risque de réussir, à ce train là, nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux, et s'il continue à traiter ses hommes comme du bétail de cette façon…

-Il finira par se montrer. Cette tactique est celle de ses conseillers, qui ne sont pas des hommes d'épée, mais Katsumoto finira bien par en prendre ombrage. Et là…

-Nous serons là pour le recevoir, affirma le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés en durcissant encore son expression, déjà peu amène.

Kurogane ponctua ses paroles d'un rire silencieux, approuvant d'un signe de tête le discours déterminé de son élève.

Il retira d'un geste rapide son casque, le temps de passer une main large et vive dans ses cheveux courts et noirs, ébouriffés au possible, puis de remettre la lourde pièce d'armure, tout en parcourant les alentours de son regard rouge, en soldat expérimenté.

-Le seigneur Amemiya sera content de nous.

-A n'en pas douter, senseï, répondit alors le plus jeune des deux en retirant le demi-masque de métal qui recouvrait le bas de son visage pour parler plus à son aise.

-Dans combien de temps pars-tu pour Edo ?

-Demain à l'aube, je pense y être d'ici deux jours.

-Comptes plutôt trois jours, si tu veux mon avis, tu ne pourras pas pousser ta monture avec cette chaleur, ici il fait plus doux que dans les terres. Tu vas voir les Kimihara ?

-Non, Amemiya Sama m'envoie voir une femme, pour lui porter un message et un paquet. C'est quelque chose qu'il lui doit, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

-C'est bien, il t'accorde sa confiance, en te confiant une pareille mission.

Le jeune baissa les yeux pour cacher sa gêne à cette remarque de son maître d'arme.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête-là, Shaolan, tu devras bien l'admettre un jour ou l'autre, tu fais partie du domaine maintenant, comme nous tous.

Le concerné se contenta de faire un demi-sourire, renfermé comme à son habitude, avant de remettre de son masque et de saluer son compagnon d'armes.

-Je dois y aller Kurogane senseï, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend.

D'un signe de tête, le samouraï lui indiqua qu'il pouvait y aller, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre les troncs longilignes.

* * *

L'enfer semblait s'être déchaîné autour de la pauvre Sakura et de Naoko. Des cris de douleur et d'agonie se mêlaient maintenant aux hurlements bestiaux des agresseurs, tandis que les soldats de l'escorte défendaient leur précieux fardeau du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Terrorisée, Sakura avait enfoui son visage ravagé par ses larmes d'angoisses dans les genoux de Naoko, qui sanglotait convulsivement. D'après ce que la suivante avait pu voir, les agresseurs n'étaient que des pillards, mais ils étaient trois fois plus nombreux que l'escorte de sa dame.

-Nii-san… Toya…

-Allons, Sakura Chan, ça va aller, Toya Sama nous protègera, vous verrez, pas un seul de ses hommes ne parviendra jusqu'ici, j'en suis sûre !

Naoko essayait visiblement autant de rassurer Sakura que de se convaincre elle-même. Une brusque secousse les fit sursauter, tandis qu'une silhouette venait s'écraser sur un des montants de bois qui soutenaient les rideaux de la voiture.

Une lame déchira ensuite ces derniers, laissant voir le visage déformé par la colère d'un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

Galvanisée par la frayeur de sa maîtresse, Naoko se plaça devant elle, sortant un wakizashi de sa large manche.

-N'approchez pas ! Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

L'homme afficha un sourire carnassier, avant de se précipiter sur elle. Il empoigna vivement son bras, la forçant à lâcher son arme en lui broyant le poignet, puis la traîna dehors, sous les yeux horrifiés de Sakura, pétrifiée par la peur.

Elle l'entendit aboyer quelques ordres, et sa voix la tira de sa léthargie. Saisissant au sol l'arme dégainée, elle jailli en dehors de la voiture, pour contempler un spectacle de désolation. Les cadavres des pillards et des membres de l'escorte jonchaient le sol partout où elle posait les yeux, et elle distingua comme dans un rêve son frère qui se battait comme un lion pour tenter d'atteindre la voiture.

-Toya !

Il tourna un instant le regard vers elle, mais reporta aussitôt son attention sur l'homme qui l'assaillait. Sakura vit alors l'homme qui les avait attaquées traîner Naoko sans aucun égard vers des chevaux ou d'autres hommes avaient déjà pris place, avec chacun une femme de l'escorte sur sa selle.

-Naoko ! J'arrive !

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita sur lui, l'arme en avant. Surpris par son geste, il lâcha le poignet de la petite brune pour se protéger, mais écopa d'une vilaine entaille au bras.

-K'so ! Tu vas me le payer !

Emportée par son élan et sa lourde tenue, Sakura manqua de s'étaler au sol, et dû lutter pour retrouver son équilibre.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à faire de nouveau face à son agresseur, celui-ci était déjà sur elle, et lui administra un coup magistral en plein visage, du revers de sa main. Assommée sur le coup, Sakura se senti sombrer dans l'inconscience, sous les yeux horrifiés de Naoko.

-Hime Sama ! Non !

L'homme lui adressa un sourire victorieux et malsain, avant de ramasser le wakizashi au sol.

* * *

**Pardonnez-moi à l'avance les fautes et autres étourderies, malgré plusieurs relectures, il en reste toujours.**


	4. Plaisirs d'Edo

**Plaisirs d'Edo**

* * *

Une douleur lancinante au visage fini par la tirer de sa léthargie. Sakura avait l'impression qu tout son corps était en miettes. Portant une main incertaine à sa joue, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur quand elle effleura sa pommette enflée.

La jeune fille finit par se résoudre à ouvrir un œil, malgré sa paupière gonflée qui la gênait.

Elle prit quelques instants pour laisser ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, avant de distinguer enfin les détails du lieu où elle se trouvait. Une chose était sûre, cet endroit ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle pouvait connaître.

La pièce état vaste et luxueuse, à première vue, mais d'une décoration vulgaire et tape-à-l'œil. Tous les objets qui meublaient cette chambre semblaient avoir été disposés pour être remarqués et prouver le prix qu'ils avaient dû coûter.

Des tentures de soie précieuses aux motifs criards décoraient les murs fins, et semblaient former des alcôves, et des paravents aux décorations érotiques délimitaient plusieurs espaces dans la pièce.

Sakura eu un haut le cœur en se demandant où elle avait bien pu tomber. En se redressant, elle s'aperçu qu'elle portait toujours sa parure de mariée, apparemment salie par un long voyage, et portant sa main à sa bouche, elle senti une traînée de sang coagulé qui avait dû couler après le coup qu'elle avait pris.

En se levant avec difficulté du futon sur lequel elle reposait, elle réunit avec peine ses souvenirs embrouillés de ses deux derniers jours. Les images de l'attaque étaient encore gravées dans sa mémoire, mais la longue chevauchée qui avait suivi était entrecoupée de longues périodes d'inconscience.

Elle s'imagina que les pillards avaient dû les amenées dans une grande ville, d'après ce qu'elle pu reconstituer, et que les hommes, s'ils s'étaient montrés brutaux et vulgaires, semblaient faire attention à ce que leurs vies soient préservées.

Des pas sur le parquet de bois derrière le shoji qui fermait la pièce la firent sursautée. Encore traumatisée par les images du massacre qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Sakura était paralysée de frayeur. Elle senti ses jambes se dérober, et tomba à genoux, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Deux silhouettes féminines se profilèrent derrière la fine paroi en papier de riz, avant que celle-ce ne s'ouvre d'un coup sec.

Une grande femme brune à la peau laiteuse, enveloppée dans un riche kimono de soie, découvrant largement ses épaules et son somptueux décolleté, se tenait dans l'entrée. Avec un regard de dégoût pour la jeune fille affalée dans la pièce, elle s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée, faisant tinter les lourdes parures qui paraient son cou et ses poignets.

-Voyons, voyons, qu'avons nous là, Neko… Elle a piètre allure, la perle rare qu'on m'avait promise…

La frêle silhouette qui se tenait derrière elle, referma alors le shoji, toujours à genoux, avant de venir se poster aux côtés de sa maîtresse, avec une posture de soumission flagrante.

-Mon nom est Yui, petite, veille à t'en souvenir. J'attends de toutes mes filles un comportement irréprochable et respectueux, et je tiens à ce que tu sache tout de suite qu'aucunes d'entres elles n'apprécient de recevoir mes punitions.

Sakura ne répondit pas, anesthésiée par son incompréhension.

-Tu es d'une saleté… Tout en parlant, la femme avait repoussé de son pied un pan de la robe de soie poussiéreuse de la jeune fille, découvrant une de ses jambes fuselées.

-Neko !

Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet, et la jeune fille, d'à peine douze ou treize ans, sursauta comme sous sa morsure, avant de s'incliner devant Yui pour attendre ses ordres.

-Tu vas faire en sorte qu'elle soit prête pour travailler dès demain, propre et parée.

La petite aux cheveux noirs et courts s'inclina une nouvelle fois, avant de se retirer en courant presque.

-Tu m'appartiens désormais, et je dois te trouver un nom qui appâte le client… Voyons… Yume. Ce sera parfait. A présent ton nom est Yume. Compris ?

Toujours dans un état second, Sakura la regardait hébétée.

-Tu es stupide ou muette ? Siffla la femme, réponds !

-O… Oui, madame…

-Yui Sama, petite écervelée !

-B… Bien Yui Sama, finit par articuler la jeune fille.

-Parfait, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose de toi, en fin de compte.

Sans un mot de plus, Yui quitta la pièce dans une envolée de soie et de parfum capiteux.

* * *

Après trois jours d'une chevauchée épuisante, Shaolan parvenait enfin à Edo, qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il eut un sourire condescendant en se rappelant les descriptions que la dame Tomoyo lui avait faites. La ville était d'une taille respectable, certes, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec la magnificence de Pékin et de sa Cité Interdite.

La dame Tomoyo était d'une grande gentillesse, mais cette fois, elle devrait s'incliner devant la supériorité de l'Empire du milieu…

Il laissa sa monture descendre à petites foulées jusque dans la vallée, tandis que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon.

Effectivement vue de plus prés la ville avait un tout autre aspect, et de nombreux mendiants et autres hommes aux profils suspects peuplaient les rues poussiéreuses de la ville.

Shaolan en profita pour demander son chemin à un de ces pouilleux, moyennant quelques piécettes qui disparurent aussitôt dans la manche du mendiant.

-Par ici, mon seigneur, la maison de Yuko Sama est par ici. Laissez moi vous y conduire.

Le samouraï n'hésita qu'un instant avant de le suivre, si l'homme était assez fou pour le mener dans un traquenard, il saurait se défendre, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il souhaitait retourner au domaine Amemiya le plus vite possible.

Les différents quartiers qu'il traversa n'étaient pas les plus luxueux de la ville, mais lorsqu'il parvint dans celui que lui montrait le vieux mendiant, il dû retenir une grimace de dégoût, tant l'endroit semblait mal famé.

Les petits marchands de saké ambulants y côtoyaient les restaurants miteux et les innombrables maisons de passes. Des femmes enlaidies par la misère et prématurément vieillies tentaient d'accrocher des clients à même la rue, sans aucune pudeur.

-C'est plus loin seigneur, dans ce quartier, mais pas tout de suite…

-Tu as intérêt à dire vrai, vieil homme, je te préviens…

-Mais bien sûr seigneur, je ne tromperais jamais un client de Yuko Sama, voyons.

Shaolan tiqua, trouvant la marque de respect étrange, dans la bouche du mendiant, mais n'ajouta rien.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil une femme à son balcon qui le suivait d'un regard appréciateur.

-Hé, grand samouraï, te plairai-t-il de prendre un repos bien mérité dans les bras de Yui et de ses filles ?

Sa voix avait un accent sensuel forcé qui fit frémir de colère le jeune homme, insulté d'être interpellé par une catin pareille. Shaolan se contenta de détourner le regard de cette créature sans intérêt.

Le vieux s'inclina enfin devant lui à quelques rues de là, lui désignant un portail en bois qui dénotait clairement dans le paysage.

-C'est ici, mon seigneur, l'assura t-il obséquieusement en tendant sa main l'air de rien.

Shaolan y déposa une pièce de plus, sans plus d'attention pour lui, et pénétra dans les jardins qui entouraient la luxueuse demeure, en espérant que la maîtresse des lieux y serait.

Il ne prêta pas attention à la lourde de porte de bois qui se refermait derrière lui, et pénétra d'un pas décidé sous le porche d'entrée de la maison.

Deux petites filles s'y tenaient, à la fois identiques et dissemblables, et s'inclinèrent devant lui.

-Bienvenue…

-Un visiteur pour la maîtresse… Bienvenue.

Shaolan se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre les voix des deux fillettes, mais elles ne lui laissèrent pas le loisir de s'en étonner, en le conduisant jusque dans une pièce décorée avec goût et sobriété.

Une tenace et lourde senteur d'encens emplissait l'atmosphère enfumée, et il mit quelques minutes à distinguer l'objet de sa visite.

-Yûko Ichihara ?

-Oui, c'est bien le nom que l'on me donne…

La voix était profonde et agréable, presque apaisante, après la traversée des quartiers pauvres d'Edo. Elle appartenait à une très grande femme, au corps mince et souple, alanguie sur un sofa, et parée d'un somptueux kimono brodé de papillons de nuits.

Une partie de la fumée de la pièce provenait de la longue pipe finement ornée dont elle tirait de longues bouffées de temps à autres.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Reprit-elle, en levant les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

Elle détailla un moment le grand jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Son regard d'ambre dur et froid ne laissait pas transparaître ses émotions, mais ses cheveux bruns en bataille corrigeaient ce que son visage aurait pu avoir de trop austère. Dix-sept, peut-être dix-huit ans, estima t-elle…

-Li Shaolan, dit-il, je viens vous apporter un présent du seigneur Amemiya.

-Li… C'est une famille chinoise… Une très ancienne famille, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-J'ai très bien connu Yelan, lorsque nous étions jeunes… Tu es son fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Shaolan s'abstint de tous commentaires, trouvant la tournure que prenait cette discussion vraiment étrange.

-Bien sûr… Tu es en apprentissage dans le domaine Amemiya…

Souhaitant couper court à l'interrogatoire, le jeune homme se contenta de sortir un paquet soigneusement emballé de sa manche de kimono, qu'il tendit des deux mains et en s'inclinant, à Yûko.

Celle-ci allongea un bras interminable à la peau pâle, et attrapa l'objet, le débarrassant au passage du tissu protecteur qui le recouvrait. Il s'agissait d'un cylindre en or, ciselé de motifs floraux, et orné d'un talisman chinois en fils rouges.

-La main du singe… Le seigneur Amemiya est un connaisseur… Tu pourras lui dire que son paiement me suffit, et qu'il n'a plus qu'à être patient… Sa réponse viendra. Qu'il cherche le tigre.

-Sa réponse ? Un tigre ? Shaolan était soulagé d'être débarrassé de l'objet, il se sentait mal à l'aise à son contact.

Ce talisman chinois… Il aurait juré que c'était un puissant scellé.

-Il saura de quoi je parle. Transmet-lui simplement mes paroles. Maru, Moro, emmenez ça à la réserve…

Les deux petites s'emparèrent de l'objet et disparurent derrière le shoji avec de grands sourires.

-Maintenant très cher… Passons aux choses sérieuses…

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, devant la soudaine vitalité qu'affichait la maîtresse des lieux…

-Je veux un verre de Saké ! S'écria t-elle joyeusement en sortant d'on ne sait où une bouteille et deux coupelles, devant la mine effarée de Shaolan…


	5. A pas de velours

A pas de velours.

* * *

L'eau bouillante du bain rendait peu à peu ses esprits à Sakura. Après le choc de sa rencontre avec Yui, la patronne, Neko était revenue avec un kimono propre et des ustensiles de toilette. Malgré sa détresse, Sakura avait pu voir alors dans le miroir que tenait la fillette l'étendue des dégâts sur son visage tuméfié.

Une large ecchymose s'étendait sur le coté droit de son visage, l'affublant au passage d'un splendide œil au beurre noir, et sa lèvre inférieure fendue était violacée et gonflée… Effectivement, elle n'était pas belle à voir.

Les larmes se mirent toutes seules à couler, sans que la jeune fille ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter, et elle resta un long moment prostrée, pendant que Neko faisait du rangement dans la pièce, en silence.

Puis sans un mot, elle avait pris la main de Sakura, l'avait dévêtue, et l'avait conduite jusqu'au baquet d'eau bouillante où elle reprenait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle finit par se saisir de l'éponge qui flottait dans l'eau, et se frotta énergiquement, décidée intérieurement à trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, et de retrouver Naoko.

-Neko ? C'est bien ton nom ?

La fillette se contenta de la regarder, le visage neutre, sans même ouvrir la bouche.

-Je vois…

Machinalement, tout en fronçant les sourcils, Sakura saisit le délicat bijou qui pendait toujours à son cou, et le tourna entre ses doigts tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'éloigner sa petite geôlière.

Un bruit incongru la tira de sa réflexion. Au sol, un flacon brisé répandait le liquide qu'il avait contenu, tandis que Neko s'aplatissait au sol, littéralement prosternée devant Sakura.

-Mais… Neko ? Que…

La fillette se redressa, un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour faire signe à la jeune fille de se taire. Délicatement, elle porta la main à son col, et le repoussa pour découvrir la base de son cou, un peu sur le côté.

Un délicat tatouage en forme de carpe Koï s'étalait dans le creux de son épaule, palpitant au rythme de la respiration saccadée de Neko.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

De nouveau, Neko la fit taire, et porta la main à sa gorge, avant de tourner la tête en signe de négation. Manifestement, la petite était muette.

Puis elle laissa là tout ce qu'elle avait apporté, et se retira sans un bruit, laissant Sakura dans le brouillard le plus complet.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars confus cette nuit-là, et l'aube ne lui apporta qu'une angoisse sourde à propos de la journée qui allait suivre.

* * *

-Dis-moi, Shaolan, tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci de votre hospitalité, Yûko Sama.

-Il a bien dormi !

-Il a bien dormi, chantonnèrent d'une voix agaçante Maru et Moro, mettant mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

Il avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait dans cette demeure, mais quoi…

-Il y a un service que j'aimerai te demander, en échange…

-En échange ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Mais de ce que tu as besoin, n'est-ce pas… Tu cherches bien quelque chose, Shaolan Li…

Il la regarda un moment sa main se dirigeant vers la poignée de son sabre dans un geste automatique.

-Allons, reste calme, voyons, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir se montrer digne de son clan, mon petit Shaolan… Alors, tu veux bien me rendre ce service ? Ce ne sera pas très long, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, juste donner un petit coup de pouce au destin…

-Je… C'est d'accord. Que dois-je faire ?

-Tu vas porter cet objet à un vieil ami, à quelques rues d'ici… Veille simplement à ce que personne d'autre que lui n'y touche.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Bien sûr, tu pourras le faire sans problème, mais ce n'est pas une tâche aisée pour tout le monde. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire pour t'aider, il me suffira de te mettre sur le bon chemin, tu feras le reste par toi-même…

* * *

Assise sur le bord de la terrasse en bois, qui ouvrait sur le minuscule jardin intérieur, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de temps à autres. Malgré ses recherches, elle n'avait croisé personne de sa suite pendant la journée. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Naoko, et elle n'avait pas revu Neko non plus.

Maigre consolation, Yui venait de lui cracher au visage qu'elle ne travaillerait pas encore ce soir, ses blessures au visage étant encore trop disgracieuses pour être dissimulées par du maquillage. Un court répit… Malgré son désir de retrouver son amie, Sakura ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper de la maison de passe.

Une petite main légère posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

-Neko ?

La petite lui fit signe de la suivre, toujours en lui intimant le silence, les yeux posés en permanence tout autour d'elles.

Finalement, elle lui ouvrit la porte d'une petite pièce misérable, dont la minuscule fenêtre donnait sur la ruelle derrière la maison. Sans un mot, elle sortit de sous la paillasse quelques vêtements soigneusement pliés, avec un simple petit couteau au manche et au fourreau en bambou.

-C'est pour moi ? Sakura osait à peine y croire.

Pourquoi cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures risquait autant pour l'aider ? En une seule journée, elle avait eu tout le loisir de se rendre compte du peu de valeur que la patronne des lieux accordait à ses esclaves…

Neko ne répondit rien, par la force des choses, mais commença à l'aider à se dévêtir, puis à se rhabiller avec les vêtements masculins qu'elle lui tendait.

Un kimono, puis le hakama d'homme, suffirent largement à dissimuler les formes de Sakura, contenues dans un bandage ajusté. Un large chapeau conique vint achever le tout, en dissimulant la tresse montée en chignon de la jeune fille.

Sans plus attendre, la petite la conduisit ensuite avec mille précautions jusqu'à une porte en bois, dans l'arrière-cour, et lui ouvrit, non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil inquisiteur à la ruelle déserte. Puis elle libéra le passage, et fit signe à Sakura de partir, tout en lui glissant dans la main un nom et une adresse griffonnée sur du papier.

-Mais…

Sakura porta un regard de dégoût sur l'homme affalé sur lui-même qui ronflait bruyamment de l'autre côté, au lieu de garder la porte comme il aurait dû.

-Viens avec moi…

Neko eut un regard triste, mais secoua la tête, lui faisant de nouveau signe de partir.

-Tu t'es mise en danger pour me sortir de là ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse dans les griffes de cette femme, tu viens, où je ne bouge pas d'ici !

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Sakura se risqua à tenter le tout pour le tout. Quitte à mentir, c'était trop important pour la laisser là.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais sans toi, je vais me perdre, alors si tu veux que je m'en sorte, tu viens avec moi, et sans plus de cérémonie, elle attrapa la main de la fillette, l'entraînant à sa suite dans les rues d'Edo.

Le crépuscule qui s'étendait déjà sur la ville permit aux deux jeunes filles d'atteindre plus discrètement l'endroit que Neko avait indiqué sur le morceau de papier.

Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œils en arrière, inquiète de voir si on les poursuivait, et avait forcé Sakura à faire de nombreux détours par des ruelles plus discrètes.

-C'est ici ?

Neko hocha la tête positivement, avant de pénétrer d'un pas assuré dans la demeure au portail en bois surmonté d'un croissant de lune.

-C'est magnifique… Ce jardin est…

A vrai dire, Sakura avait du mal à définir la sensation de sûreté qui l'habitait pour la première fois depuis cinq jours.

-Encore…

-Des visiteurs pour la maîtresse !

Maru et Moro se tenaient face à elles, et venaient de faire sursauter Sakura en approchant sans bruit par derrière.

-Bonjour Neko…

-Ça faisait longtemps…

-Viens, la maîtresse vous attendait.

Trop étonnée pour poser des questions, une fois de plus, Sakura les suivi, en se disant qu'elle avait vécu plus de choses étranges dans la semaine qui venait de s'écouler que dans toute sa vie auparavant.

-Bonsoir, Sakura…

-Hein ?

Face à la majestueuse maîtresse des lieux, la jeune fille resta un moment hébétée, avant de retrouver ses esprits.

-Mais… Comment me connaissez-vous ? C'est Neko qui… Mais non, elle ne savait pas…

-Je savais simplement que tu viendrais me voir aujourd'hui, c'était inéluctable… Sakura Kinomoto.

Tout en disant ces mots, elle s'était approchée de son invitée, et avait pris son visage dans sa longue main, pour mieux l'examiner. Sakura se laissa faire, hypnotisée par l'étrange regard pénétrant de Yûko.

-Tu es si mignonne… Je parie que c'est moi qui vais gagner !

-Woé ?

-Laisse, un pari avec un vieux fou. Mais si tu es venue jusqu'à moi, c'est que tu as besoin de mon aide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Je veux rentrer chez moi, éclata alors Sakura, se laissant aller dans les bras accueillant de la femme.

-Allons, allons… Sois raisonnable, de toute façon, tu avais déjà quitté ta maison pour ne plus y revenir, non ?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, trop surprise pour continuer à se morfondre.

-Et puis, tu n'es pas satisfaite, il y a quelque chose qui te manque, et tu n'arrives pas à définir ce que c'est…

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle savoir autant de choses sur son passé ?

-Mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

-On m'appelle Yûko, et je vais t'aider, mais il faudra te montrer forte. Et bien sûr, il me faudra une contrepartie…

-Vous allez envoyer un message à mon père ? Ou me renvoyer chez le seigneur Tsukishiro ?

-Non, le prix à payer serait trop élevé pour résoudre d'un coup de baguette tous tes ennuis, Sakura chan, mais je peux te donner un petit coup de pouce, pour obtenir ce que tu cherches, fit Yûko en jouant distraitement avec le pendentif de la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Maru et Moro, et leur fit un signe, avant de se retourner vers Neko, pendant que les deux fillettes quittaient la pièce.

-Hé bien, Neko, on dirait que tu t'es enfin décidée à te libérer ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un à servir… Il est vrai que Suijin lui a accordé sa confiance et sa protection…

La concernée hocha la tête gravement.

-Woé ?

Sakura, quant à elle, s'étonna du lien que faisait Yûko avec Suijin.

-Je vais t'adjoindre un autre compagnon de voyage, Sakura Chan, reprit celle-ci. Il ne paye pas de mine, mais il te sera d'une grande utilité. Ensuite, tu partiras avec Neko, et vous quitterez Edo avant la nuit. Yui vous fait sûrement déjà chercher, elle a payé cher pour toi.

-Et Naoko ? Et mes suivantes ? Vous savez ce qu'elles sont devenues ?

-Je suis désolée, Sakura, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, et je ne peux pas tout voir. Aie seulement foi en l'avenir… Donc, tu vas partir vers l'Ouest, et continuer à te dissimuler surtout. Ce déguisement est une excellente idée.

-Mais… C'est au sud que…

-Je sais ! Mais le chemin le plus sage vers ton but n'est pas toujours le plus direct. La bande de pillards qui a attaqué ton escorte doit toujours sévir dans les parages, tu ne voudrais pas les rencontrer à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Il va être temps que tu montres ta véritable valeur, ma petite.

A ce moment, Maru et Moro revinrent dans la pièce, avec pour l'une une boite de taille moyenne et pour l'autre un plateau richement orné dans les mains.

-Parfait. Comme contrepartie, à présent…

Yûko retira avec douceur l'épingle grossière qui retenait la longue tresse de Sakura. Puis elle sortit de sa manche un petit poignard, et trancha sans hésitation la chevelure au niveau de la nuque.

-Voilà. Ce sera amplement suffisant, dit-elle en présentant un miroir à Sakura, après avoir déposé la natte dans le plateau.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'étrange coiffure qu'elle arborait à présent. D'un seul coup de poignard, Yûko avait réussi à couper ses cheveux au carré, très court dans la nuque, mais avait épargné quelques mèches plus longues qui encadraient son visage.

-Et voici mon présent. Il sera ton ami fidèle et ton gardien, ton cerbère en quelque sorte… Il ne paye pas de mine, mais il fera de son mieux pour veiller sur toi. Laisse-moi te présenter… Keroberos.

Tout en disant ces mots avec emphase, la sorcière avait extirpé de la boite que tenait Maru une petite boule de poils soyeux et dorés.

Face aux grands yeux étonnés du chaton, Sakura poussa un petit cri de plaisir et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour lui gratter la tête affectueusement.

-Il est si petit !

Neko ne dit rien, mais l'expression de franche interrogation désabusée qui apparut sur son visage laissait amplement deviner quelle pouvait être sa pensée…

-Oui, je sais Neko, tu te demande ce que cette petite chose va pouvoir faire pour vous, mais fais-moi confiance, tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ?

Yûko ponctua ses paroles d'un clin d'œil entendu et d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la fillette.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à le suivre au début, une fois sorties d'Edo, il vous guidera un bout de chemin… Après, il faudra que tu te trouves un autre guide, Sakura Chan !

-Je… Merci, Yûko San, répondit-elle, tout occupée à caresser le petit chat qui ronronnait de bonheur.

-Avant de partir, Maru et Moro vous prépareront quelques provisions et des affaires, elles vous serviront pour le voyage. Mais avant cela, nous allons prendre un bon repas !

Sakura rougit de gêne à l'écoute de la réponse que fit bruyamment son estomac à cette alléchante proposition…

* * *

Shaolan soupira une énième fois en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour écarter les mèches rebelles qui collaient à son front, en cette fin de journée étouffante. Yûko s'était bien moquée de lui, à n'en pas douter…

Elle lui avait fait traverser tout Edo, qui au passage lui avait paru de ce fait bien plus grande que ce qu'il pensait encore le matin même, pour amener à un vieil oiseleur excentrique son présent. Et quel présent ! Une cage à oiseau vide… Toutes ces précautions pour une vulgaire cage en osier tressé.

Pourtant, le vieux bonhomme avait accueilli le présent presque avec vénération, et s'était empressé de libérer son appui de fenêtre pour l'y exposer. Il avait ensuite congédié Shaolan sans aucune explication, en lui certifiant que la pleine lune n'allait plus tarder… Quel vieux débris…

Le jeune samouraï était épuisé et couvert de poussière, et il était déjà bien trop tard pour quitter la ville ce soir. Il n'aurait plus qu'à passer une nuit de plus chez Yûko, et prendre son mal en patience.

Il stoppa à un nouveau croisement, cherchant à retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe que formaient les rues des quartiers pauvres. Scrutant les alentours, Shaolan finit par repérer le toit en tuiles vernissées qu'il espérait voir, et se dirigea d'un pas un peu plus vif dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'il parvint finalement au portail qu'il commençait à bien connaître, il entra sans attendre, goûtant avec plaisir la fraîcheur de la demeure, plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

Curieusement, Maru et Moro ne se montrèrent pas pour l'apostropher à leur étrange façon. Il poursuivit donc son chemin dans le couloir, afin de prévenir Yûko de son retour et de la réussite de sa « mission ».

Arrivé au coin du corridor, des bruits de pas précipités attirèrent son attention, tout habitué qu'il était à marcher sans laisser deviner sa présence. Quel était le lourdaud qui pouvait faire un vacarme pareil ?

La seconde d'après, une silhouette vive comme l'éclair se précipitait littéralement sur lui, et malgré ses réflexes de combattant, il ne pût éviter la violente collision qui le jeta à terre.

Etourdit par le poids qui reposait toujours sur lui, il se redressa vivement, manquant de se cogner une nouvelle fois au visage de la personne qui l'empêchait de se lever. Il plongea alors son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient d'un air terrifié, et dont il ne parvint pas à détourner ses yeux avant plusieurs secondes…


	6. Conjonction de deux étoiles

**Conjonction de deux étoiles.**

* * *

A peine parvenait-il enfin à reprendre ses esprits et à entreprendre de se mettre debout, que la personne s'était déjà levée précipitamment et s'inclinait, visiblement catastrophée.

-Gomenasaï ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer !

Disparaissant presque entièrement sous son large chapeau asiatique, l'individu ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, et s'éclipsa précipitamment, plantant là un samouraï passablement furieux…

-Kero-chan ! Reviens ! La voix juvénile s'étouffait en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Quel toupet avait ce gamin, la moindre des politesses était au moins de se présenter courtoisement, face à un homme de rang supérieur…

Shaolan soupira, en pensant à la fatigante soirée qui l'attendait très certainement avec Yûko, puis reprit sa marche, plus attentif cette fois, vers le salon de son hôtesse.

* * *

Parvenue dans une sombre pièce emplie d'un fatras indescriptible d'objets, Sakura poursuivit son avance en tentant de rester discrète, scrutant les alentours à la recherche de sa proie…

-Kero Chan… Je te tiens !

D'un bond, elle se jeta sur le minuscule félin, acculé entre deux coffres poussiéreux et tremblant de terreur face à la furie qui se tenait face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'échapper comme ça, d'un seul coup ?

Tout en parlant, Sakura le tenait fermement blotti contre sa poitrine, tout en le caressant pour le rassurer. Petit à petit, le chaton se détendit, se laissant aller à apprécier la caresse de sa jeune maîtresse.

-Par ta faute, j'ai bousculé un homme d'armes… Brrr… Si tu avais vu ses yeux…

Elle se redressa, promenant un regard curieux sur les objets étranges qui l'entouraient.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait me massacrer sur place. Un pareil regard, je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt, crois-moi !

Réprimant le malaise qui l'envahissait de nouveau à ce souvenir, elle s'abîma dans la contemplation d'un magnifique miroir en métal ouvragé, qui trônait sur une étagère, entre une bouteille de Saké de grand prix et une étrange statuette blanche sous un globe en verre.

Attirée irrésistiblement, elle avança la main jusqu'à effleurer son reflet du bout des doigts, avant de les retirer précipitamment.

-Aïe ! Ça fait mal…

En touchant le miroir, un petit éclair bleuté s'était formé entre sa peau et l'objet métallique.

-Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive, ce genre de choses, ajouta t-elle avec une moue boudeuse à Kero.

Mais son regard fut aussitôt de nouveau attiré par son reflet, qui semblait se perdre de plus en plus sur le miroir, tandis qu'une autre image s'y superposait. Avec stupeur, Sakura finit par distinguer plus nettement une pièce, dans laquelle une silhouette humaine gisait, prostrée.

-Naoko ? Comment…

La jeune servante pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, face à une femme que Sakura ne reconnut que trop bien, malgré le peu de temps où elle avait été face à elle…

-Yui ! Il faut sortir Naoko de ses griffes !

Elle regarda la vision s'estomper en s'agrippant désespérément au miroir, comme pour tenter de retenir l'image de son amie d'enfance.

Une main fraîche posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter une fois de plus.

-Neko ? Tu me fais peur à chaque fois, quand tu fais ça !

Sakura poussa un long soupir de soulagement, puis s'agenouilla, saisissant la petite Taabo par les épaules.

-Ecoutes, il va falloir que je retourne là-bas pour aider mon amie Naoko, je ne sais pas comment, mais il faut que je la sorte de là… Toi, tu vas rester ici et m'attendre, d'accord ?

Mais la fillette secoua la tête négativement, un air déterminé sur le visage. Sakura soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Bon, si tu y tiens vraiment… De toutes façons, j'aurais du mal à t'empêcher de me suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Voyons… Il me faudrait une arme plus sérieuse, pour commencer… Au cas où.

Tout en disant ces mots, elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, sur différentes armes anciennes posées sur leurs supports. Laissant machinalement Kero grimper sur son épaule, elle s'arrêta sur un magnifique katana au pommeau ouvragé d'une tête de dragon en argent.

Lorsque qu'elle posa la main sur le fourreau, un frisson parcourut son échine, mais elle saisit fermement l'arme, et la glissa dans la ceinture de son hakama, comme elle l'avait vu faire des centaines de fois par son père et son frère.

* * *

Après avoir pris son repas avec Yuko, Shaolan écoutait maintenant en sa compagnie Maru jouer du shimasen avec dextérité. Avec la fatigue de la journée et la boisson, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'assoupir.

Il vit à peine Moro pénétrer dans la pièce, et se pencher pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de sa maîtresse affalée sur son futon.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, elle n'a pas perdu son temps… C'est épatant… Elle est plus douée qu'il n'y paraît…

Shaolan dressa un sourcil à l'écoute de ces paroles étranges, attendant une explication de la part de son hôtesse.

-Tu dois certainement te demander ce dont je parle, n'est-ce pas, Shaolan… En fait il s'agit de mes autres invitées… Vois-tu, ces personnes viennent juste de nous fausser compagnie, en emportant un bien très précieux, qui ne leur était pas réellement destiné… Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aider ? Je comptais justement offrir cette arme au maître d'armes du seigneur Amemiya…

-Un présent pour mon senseï ? Mon aide vous est évidemment acquise…

-Parfait ! Tu reconnaîtras tout de suite l'arme, il s'agit d'un katana, le Dragon d'argent.

Shaolan tiqua en entendant le nom de l'arme. Elle devait être d'exception, pour avoir un nom, et qui lui semblait familier, en plus.

-Tu auras sans doute du mal à les rattraper de suite, mais il est possible que ces personnes tentent de s'enfuir vers l'ouest… Reprit Yuko.

-Ça dépend… Depuis combien de temps ces… « Personnes » sont-elles parties ?

-Oh, moins d'une heure.

-Alors je devrais pouvoir les rattraper sans problèmes avant qu'elles n'aient quitté la ville !

-Si tu veux mon avis, il est possible que tu tombes sur un os… Si c'est le cas, ta priorité doit être de rapporter au seigneur Amemiya ce qu'il attend… Il n'est pas utile que tu repasses ici. Je saurai si tu as réussi de toutes façons. Tu les trouveras du côté des maisons de plaisirs, à l'okiya de Yui. Tu ne pourras pas le rater. Et, au fait, voici le présent que je t'avais promis.

Elle désigna un objet que Maru portait avec respect, posé sur un fin tissu en soie rouge. Il s'agissait d'un talisman chinois, une sphère parfaite en onyx, dont le noir profond tranchait avec les cordelettes rouges qui l'ornaient.

-C'est une arme très ancienne, qui devrait, à n'en pas douter, se révéler très utile pour toi.

-Une arme ?

-Prend-le en main, et exprime mentalement ton désir…

Intrigué, Shaolan saisit le talisman par sa cordelette, et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, avant de les fermer pour se concentrer. Une image précise se forma alors dans son esprit…

Une épée chinoise… Forme harmonieuse, lame équilibrée, pommeau de jade et d'or… L'arme parfaite… Il pouvait presque sentir le froid du métal contre sa peau… Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut qu'à peine surpris de voir l'arme dans sa main, son pommeau orné du talisman qu'il tenait quelques secondes plutôt…

-Tu seras armé en toutes circonstances, avec ça, mon petit Shaolan… C'est un vieux fou qui l'a créée, sûrement en souvenir de ses origines chinoises. Avec cette épée, tu pourras également pratiquer ton art de l'épée chinoise… Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Trop… Souffla Shaolan, avant de faire de nouveau disparaître l'arme de nouveau.

Cette femme connaissait la puissance magique du clan Li… Seul un être doué d'un certain potentiel, même inconsciemment, pouvait activer ce genre d'objet de pouvoir.

* * *

Hissée sur le sommet d'un mur, à bout de bras, Sakura faisait des efforts désespérés pour tenter de prendre pied, aidée par Neko qui lui faisait la courte échelle. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, sous le regard affligé de Kero, qui faisait négligemment sa toilette en haut du mur, elle entama un long soupir, qu'elle retint aussitôt, en apercevant le serviteur de la maison, qui ne dormait plus et faisait sa ronde.

Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il dorme encore… Mais Neko n'avait certainement plus les moyens de le droguer comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Indécise, elle laissa un petit moment se passer, espérant secrètement voir l'homme quitter les lieux ou s'endormir de nouveau, avec la nuit déjà tombée depuis longtemps.

Justement, il étouffait un bâillement. Concentrée sur son observation, la jeune fille se penchait un peu plus, tandis que l'homme montrait de plus en plus de signes de fatigue… Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il se laissa tomber le dos contre un pilier de l'okiya, profondément endormi.

Au même moment, Sakura se senti basculer en avant, ayant perdu son équilibre à force de vouloir suivre des yeux le garde. Son postérieur heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, et elle laissa échapper un couinement de douleur très peu discret… De son côté du mur, Neko secoua la tête en soupirant.

Mais curieusement, le sommeil de l'homme était si lourd qu'il ne réagit même pas. Sans plus attendre, elle se glissa à l'instinct dans les couloirs de l'okiya, pour retrouver Naoko, pendant que Neko faisait le guet.

Elle finit par ouvrir un shoji, sans aucune discrétion, trouvant Naoko en larmes, face à un homme à moitié nu et passablement éméché.

-Laisse-là tranquille ! D'instinct, elle avait dégainé sa lame, menaçant maladroitement l'homme à cause du poids de l'arme.

-Hime Sama !

-Viens Naoko… Toi, si tu bouges…

En fait, l'homme, écarlate et ahuri, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de saisir ce qu'il risquait. Il se mit aussitôt à beugler de toutes ses forces, contrarié d'avoir payé pour se retrouver menacé par un gamin mal dégrossi.

Effrayée par la tournure des événements, Sakura saisi vivement la main de Naoko, pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce, son arme toujours dégainée. L'okiya devint bientôt une terrible fourmilière, entre les clients furieux ou inquiets, et les servantes paniquées par la rumeur d'un homme violent et armé dans les couloirs.

En débouchant enfin dans les jardins, Sakura prit conscience qu'elle était poursuivie, juste au moment ou elle tomba nez à nez avec le serviteur armé d'un grand gourdin, bien décidé à l'intercepter. D'un geste protecteur, elle plaça Naoko derrière elle, tandis qu'elle pointait la lame de son katana sur l'homme qui les menaçaient.

-Laissez-nous passer !

Il ne répondit rien, mais se jeta avec assurance sur ce gamin qui tenait à grand peine la garde de son arme dans ses deux mains crispées. La jeune fille évita l'arme par réflexe, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, paralysée par la peur. Elle finit par tomber en arrière sur ses fesses, attendant le coup qui ne manquerait pas de suivre…

* * *

Si Shaolan aurait pu avoir du mal à trouver le but de ses recherches avec les seules explications plutôt vagues de Yuko, le tumulte et l'agitation qui régnait dans cette partie du quartier réservé avaient vite fait taire ses doutes.

Quelques badauds effrayés s'enfuyaient de la rue où se trouvait l'Okiya de Yui. Le jeune chinois ne s'attendait certes pas à ce qu'une ou deux personnes puissent mettre autant de pagaille dans un quartier habitué aux rixes.

Il arrêta au passage un homme débraillé en le retenant par le col de son kimono.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Les Sa… Les Samouraïs ! Ils réclament une fille de Yui ! Sans plus attendre, l'homme se dégagea brutalement en déchirant son vêtement, pour disparaître comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses.

Reniflant de mépris face à une telle lâcheté, Shaolan s'assura que son katana jouait correctement dans son fourreau, avant de se diriger vers la source du vacarme.

Parvenu à l'angle de la rue, il risqua prudemment un coup d'œil, plutôt que de se jeter inconsidérément dans la bagarre. Il se plaqua aussitôt au mur, surpris de la situation. Ce n'était pas l'attaque d'un homme isolé, mais d'une véritable petite escouade.

Quelques hommes se battaient avec des gardes du corps et des serviteurs de l'Okiya, tandis que d'autres tenaient en respect deux hommes bien amochés et soigneusement ficelés, d'un aspect plutôt misérables. Shaolan pensa aussitôt aux nombreuses bandes de pillards qui profitaient de l'instabilité provoquée par la guerre pour sévir autour d'Edo.

Deux hommes se tenaient en retrait, lourdement et richement armurés, visiblement les samouraïs dont le pouilleux avait parlé. Le plus grand des deux se tenait en retrait, la main sur sa garde, et son regard aux yeux noirs transpirait de fureur contenue.

Quelques mèches noires de jais retombaient sur son front, assombrissant encore son expression. Son compagnon, qu'il dominait de deux têtes, tenait son casque sous le bras, et s'adressait à lui avec un air doux et inquiet. Ses cheveux étaient gris argent, détail qui frappa le Chinois, alors que son visage était celui d'un jeune homme aux yeux d'or.

-Toya, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que Sakura Chan va bien… Nous avons fait le plus vite possible.

-Yuki Kun, je te jure que si un seul homme l'a touchée, je l'étripe ! Rétorqua le grand brun avec une expression de haine qui fit frissonner Shaolan malgré lui.

Prudemment, le Chinois prit le parti de passer par l'arrière, n'ayant aucune envie de se frotter à une troupe entière d'hommes visiblement déterminés. Au moins, ils faisaient une parfaite diversion pour lui permettre de passer inaperçu….


	7. Dragon d'argent

**Dragon d'argent.**

* * *

Les mains de Sakura se crispèrent convulsivement sur la garde du dragon d'argent, tandis qu'elle attendait le coup de gourdin du serviteur. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Le même frisson qu'elle avait eu en saisissant l'arme la première fois parcouru son échine, mais beaucoup plus fort, cette fois.

Naoko, sidérée, vit alors sa délicate maîtresse se dresser résolument face à son agresseur, bloquant le gourdin avec une facilité déconcertante. D'un souple mouvement du poignet, elle fit tourner l'arme et désarma le serviteur, avant de le blesser sévèrement à l'épaule, visiblement sans aucun état d'âme.

Sakura se retourna alors pour saisir sa servante par le bras, et l'entraîner de nouveau à sa suite jusqu'au mur du fond, derrière lequel Neko devait les attendre. En un bond agile, elle se suspendit à bout de bras au sommet du mur, avant de se rétablir d'un coup de rein, et de tendre les mains à sa compagne.

Neko ouvrit de grands yeux de l'autre côté en voyant Sakura si à l'aise, brusquement, plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille inexpérimentée qu'elle commençait à connaître…

La petite taboo tenait deux chevaux par la bride, qu'elle avait pris le temps d'emprunter à deux poivrots, non loin de là, qui n'étaient plus vraiment en état de s'en rendre compte.

Elle les lâcha, le temps d'aider Naoko à descendre, tout en jetant à droite et à gauche des regards inquiets, au vu de la pagaille qui régnait dans l'okiya et alentours.

-Sakura Hime, regardez !

Naoko désignait effarée le groupe d'hommes qui s'avançait au bout de la ruelle, lourdement armés et peu amènes… Certainement la milice du quartier, qui intervenait en retard, comme à son habitude.

Neko regarda elle aussi Sakura, indécise, en soutenant Naoko, paniqué et épuisée…

-Neko, grimpe derrière moi, Naoko, tu profites de la pagaille pour partir de l'autre côté, et tu te rends à cette adresse, ajouta-t-elle en lui glissant dans sa main crispée le morceau de papier qu'elle avait conservé. Si tu revois mon frère et mon père avant moi, dis leur que je les aime…

Elle la poussa ensuite à l'opposé, avant de monter en selle devant Neko, Kero bien calé dans son kimono, et le dragon d'argent en main. Pendant un instant, elle la regarda courir, pour s'assurer qu'elle serait à l'abri, puis elle fit face aux miliciens, et les chargea sans hésiter.

* * *

Shaolan déboucha de l'autre côté, juste à temps pour voir les deux cavalières passer les miliciens furieux, les entraînant ainsi à leur suite pour laisser à Naoko le temps de s'enfuir.

-Raté… Ils ne me sèmeront pas comme ça.

Mais au moment où il allait s'élancer, Naoko lui tomba littéralement dans les bras, incapable de faire un pas de plus dans son état.

-Mais que…

Une voix grondant derrière lui le fit sursauter.

-Lâches-là tout de suite si tu veux vivre…

-Toya Sama, gémit Naoko, enfin soulagée.

-Hé, je n'y suis pour rien, moi, je ne la connais pas, cette fille, répliqua Shaolan, en la remettant sur pieds, plus doucement que son ton ne le laissait présager.

Mais le samouraï brun n'en baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

-Tu n'es pas n'importes qui, mais ça ne change rien, en garde ! Dit Toya tout en tendant la main à Naoko pour qu'elle vienne se mettre à l'abri auprès de Yukito.

Shaolan jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, gardant toujours le bras de la jeune fille dans sa main. Il brûlait également de se mesurer à un adversaire de sa trempe, mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il repoussa brusquement Naoko sur Toya, le prenant ainsi de court, puis se précipita sur le cheval que Sakura et Neko avaient abandonné dans la ruelle, et parti aussitôt au galop, dans l'espoir de rattraper les fugitifs.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Il ne manque pas d'air, ce morveux, on se retrouvera, crois-moi !

-Toya Sama ! Sanglotait Naoko, cramponnée à son armure.

-Naoko, la rassura Yukito de sa voix douce, tout en la soutenant à la taille, sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu de Sakura Chan ? Les pillards que nous avons capturés nous ont dit qu'ils l'avaient vendue avec toi à cette okiya…

-Elle s'est enfuie, lorsqu'elle s'en est rendue compte, la patronne m'a fait fouetter pour se venger, elle était dans une rage folle, mais Sakura Hime était en sécurité, au moins. Je croyais que j'allais finir ma vie ici, mais elle est revenue pour moi, et elle m'a tiré de là, et maintenant, elle est partie à cheval pour occuper les miliciens…

Ayant tout débité d'une traite, la jeune fille prit un moment pour retrouver sa respiration, se calmant peu à peu.

-Ma sœur ? Elle s'est enfuie seule dans Edo et a attaqué une okiya seule ?

-Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait cette petite taboo avec elle, et elle était armée, et habillée en homme. Sakura Hime sait même se battre avec un katana, elle n'a fait qu'une bouchée du serviteur de Yui !

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on parle bien de la même Sakura, reprit Toya avec une pointe de son humour habituel. Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller… Elle ne connaît rien à part notre domaine.

-Nous avons encore du travail, si nous voulons retrouver la trace de Sakura Chan, Toya, mais je suis un peu rassuré, ajouta Yukito avec sa sagesse habituelle. Il semble que notre petite fleur ait plus de ressources que nous le pensions.

-Mouais. Et ce morveux à un rapport avec tout ça, j'en suis sûr. Il a prit la même direction qu'elles, non, Naoko ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, Toya Sama.

-Il ne perd rien pour attendre, celui-là…


	8. De Charybde en Scylla

****

De Charybde en Scylla.

* * *

Chaque foulée du cheval devenait une torture pour le dos épuisé de Neko. Elle en avait connu de dures chez Yui, mais ça ne l'avait pas pour autant préparée à tenir une nuit entière à cheval, sans repos ni répit. La gamine se demandait comment la délicate princesse qui l'avait prise en croupe pouvait encore tenir à cheval.

Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Edo et semé les imbéciles qui avaient cru pouvoir les rattraper, Sakura n'avait pas desserré les dents, mais n'avait pas non plus fait demi-tour. Elle qui n'avait quasiment jamais tenu une arme de sa vie, elle avait neutralisé le gardien de l'okiya d'une façon magistrale, et avait montré un sang-froid inattendu chez une jeune fille si douce.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et la petite soupçonnait fortement l'arme qui pendait au côté de sa compagne de voyage d'y être pour quelque chose… Mais après tout, si Suijin avait jugé bon de s'intéresser à elle, c'est qu'elle devait avoir un certain potentiel, et ses exploits de la soirée pouvaient très bien venir de là également.

En tout cas, Sakura n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir conscience de sa particularité. Mais pour utiliser des objets de pouvoirs comme elle l'avait fait chez Yuko, surtout le miroir de Yata, son potentiel devait être très inhabituel.

Neko aurait pu continuer longtemps à s'interroger de cette façon, bercée par le trot de leur monture, mais le cheval montrait lui aussi ses premiers signes de fatigue. Il finit par ralentir l'allure de lui-même, passant du galop à un trot soutenu, pour finir par se mettre au pas, les flancs blanchis par la sueur. Sakura se décida alors à démonter, avant d'aider la petite à faire de même. Aussitôt, Kero sauta du cou de sa maîtresse pour se dégourdir les pattes, s'étirant longuement et baillant aussi largement qu'il pouvait, sous le sourire amusé de Sakura.

-Mmmhhh…. Elle s'étira à son tour, avec l'impression d'avoir somnoler une bonne partie de la nuit, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil en réalité. J'ai faim…

Elle repensa alors à sa précipitation, et à sa fuite brusque de chez Yuko, qu'elle n'avait même pas remerciée de sa gentillesse.

-J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi… Fit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Quelle catastrophe je suis ! Je ne sais même pas si Naoko s'en est sortie. C'est comme si j'avais perdu la tête…

Neko posa sa main sur le bras de Sakura avec un sourire apaisant.

-Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

La petite se contenta de hacher la tête d'un air sûr d'elle, avant de faire un sourire franc cette fois, frappant sa compagne.

-Neko… C'est la première fois que je te vois vraiment sourire ! Tu es mignonne comme tout !!

En disant cela, Sakura prit la petite dans ses bras, la remerciant silencieusement, et faisant virer les joues de la petite taabo au rouge vif en une seconde.

Un grognement intempestif de l'estomac de la princesse lui rappela soudain qu'elles n'avaient rien avalé depuis un bon moment, et qu'elles se retrouvaient perdues au milieu de nulle part, sans rien pour les aider.

-Oh… Evidemment, je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre des provisions. Comment va t'on faire pour trouver à manger ?

Avec un sourire plus malicieux, Neko lui montra alors la besace qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter de chez Yuko, et en extirpa des fruits et quelques boulettes de riz au vinaigre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi…

Elle s'installèrent du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, après avoir séché et entravé le cheval, et prirent leur repas face à un Kero intenable, qui jouait avec à peu prés tout ce qui lui passait à portée de pattes, du caillou à l'araignée, déclenchant de temps à autre un éclat de rire chez les deux compagnes de voyage.

-Mais dis-moi, avec tout ça, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as aidée, depuis le début…

Neko se contenta de lui montrer du doigt le bijou qui pendait autour du cou de Sakura, avec un air énigmatique.

-A cause de mon bijou ? Voyons… C'est Suijin qui me l'a donné… Oh, attends ! Tu connais Suijin ?

Neko approuva silencieusement.

-Ça alors… Mais quel rapport avec le tatouage sur ton cou ?

Gênée, la petite baissa les yeux, mais ne voyait pas comment lui répondre.

-Je vois… Trop compliqué à expliquer par signes… Tant pis. Mais… Je peux peut-être essayer de deviner ! Voyons… Ton tatouage à un rapport avec Suijin. C'est bizarre, mais ce nom me dit quelque chose.

Neko continua à la regarder marmonner un moment, intriguée par son raisonnement.

-C'est une petite file d'à peu prés ton âge… Non, plus jeune je crois.

La petite eut une expression de surprise, les yeux écarquillés.

-Non ? On ne parle peut-être pas de la même Suijin, alors… C'est sans espoir. J'abandonne pour aujourd'hui ! Acheva Sakura avec un rire communicatif.

Elles reprirent leur route vers l'ouest peu après, souhaitant trouver un endroit plus confortable pour se reposer, Sakura tenant le cheval par la bride, pour le laisser récupérer encore un peu. Le katana pesait lourd à son côté, et elle appréhendait un peu de devoir de nouveau s'en servir, après l'étrange frénésie qu'elle avait ressenti la dernière fois.

* * *

Shaolan pestait intérieurement depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, rageant de ne pas parvenir à retrouver les deux voleurs de Yuko plus vite. Le temps de prendre le cheval et d'échapper à ce Toya, il avait déjà perdu leur trace.

Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et la patience n'était pas spécialement le fort du jeune samouraï. Il restait fougueux, malgré tous les conseils avisés de son maître, qui n'était pas lui non plus, un modèle de sagesse dans ce domaine.

Une odeur caractéristique fini néanmoins par attirer son attention, une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il réalisa soudain qu'il devait se trouver sur des terres appartenant au seigneur Katsumoto. Mieux valait ne pas traîner ici.

Il avançait entre les arbres d'une forêt millénaire, dans une brume matinale qui rendait les bruits étouffés et cotonneux. Mais Shaolan savait reconnaître les rumeurs d'une bataille quand il les entendait, même lointaines et déformées.

Par précaution, il finit par ralentir, en apercevant entre les arbres des silhouettes à cheval, immobiles, et lourdement armurés. Le jeune chinois prit quelques minutes pour observer la forme des casques, qui indiquaient presque toujours l'identité de leur propriétaire. Un état-major…

Shaolan laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de se diriger d'un pas sur vers le groupe d'homme, puis de mettre un genou à terre face à eux.

-Daïmyo Sama…

-Shaolan… Je suis content de te voir de retour. Ton aide nous sera précieuse. Le samouraï le plus important lui avait fait signe de se relever, en retirant le demi-masque qui couvrait le bas de son visage.

-Vous combattez Katsumoto sur ses terres, Amemiya San ?

-Oui. Mais dis-moi avant toutes choses, qu'as dit Yuko ?

-Rien de très précis à vrai dire. Elle a dit qu'il fallait chercher le tigre… Et elle m'a envoyé aux trousses de deux voleurs, c'est leur piste qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici.

-Le tigre… Alors cette femme connaît même mes cauchemars… Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du vieux seigneur. Merci Shaolan.

-Que se passe-t-il ici, seigneur Amemiya ? Pourquoi vous être déplacé en personne sur ce champ de bataille ?

-Cette fois-ci, les ninjas employés par Katsumoto sont allés trop loin, ils se sont attaqués à quelqu'un de très précieux pour moi, et je compte bien le leur faire payer…

-Quelqu'un de précieux… Non, tout de même pas ?

Mais un simple regard vers la mine sombre et le regard furieux du maître d'arme Kurogane l'informa qu'il avait vu juste.


	9. L'ombre du tigre

**L'ombre du tigre.**

* * *

Des bruits étouffés et des cris d'agonie emplissaient la forêt depuis le lever du jour, et Sakura et Neko tournaient en rond en tentant de les éviter en vain depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

L'angoisse asséchait la gorge de la jeune fille, pressant inconsciemment le pas à chaque cri plus fort que les autres, qui la replongeait dans l'horreur du jour de son mariage avorté. Neko était montée sur le cheval, et Kero marchait en tête, guidant les deux jeunes filles, incapables de s'y retrouver dans la brume, entre les troncs gigantesques.

Sakura le suivait sans même s'en rendre compte, trop occupée à tenter de percer les murs intangibles du labyrinthe de brouillard dans lequel elles erraient depuis l'aube.

De temps à autre, des silhouettes vagues se détachaient, replongeant aussitôt dans les bancs cotonneux qui glissaient entre les arbres, et le petit groupe retenait alors son souffle, en espérant passer inaperçu. Les cadavres mutilés qu'ils avaient déjà croisés à maintes reprises ne les incitaient pas à tenter de prendre contact avec les soldats qui combattaient tout prés.

Soudain, des pas précipités et un souffle saccadé parvint aux oreilles de Sakura, qui fit stopper une nouvelle fois la petite troupe. Se plaçant face à la source du bruit, elle finit par se résoudre à dégainer son arme, bien campée sur ses deux jambes, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de son arme.

Elle voyait les silhouettes se préciser, les voiles qui se soulevaient à chaque pas, la longue chevelure échappée d'une coiffure en déroute qui flottait à chaque foulée de la jeune fille qui court. Elle finit par déboucher devant elle, tombant à genoux, horrifiée par cette silhouette armée qui se dressait devant elle.

-Non !

-Qui es-tu ? La voix de Sakura sonna étrangement froide et métallique au goût de Neko, qui ne voyait que le dos de la princesse, ayant mis pied à terre.

La fille les regarda un instant très court, avant de reprendre contenance et de se relever.

-Je suis poursuivie par des ninjas. Soit vous m'aidez, soit vous me laissez passer. Dans le cas contraire… Tout en parlant, elle tira de sa large manche un poignard ouvragé.

-Passe derrière moi, finit par reprendre Sakura, de sa voix sans âme, ils arrivent.

La jeune fille intriguée, ne percevait que le sourire glacial inscrit sur le bas du visage de son interlocutrice, masqué par son large chapeau, mais sa voix cristalline était bien celle d'une femme. Elle passa derrière elle, bien décidée à se défendre également.

Puis une cavalcade plus marquée résonna sur le solde la forêt, annonçant les poursuivants de la jeune femme brune. Ils débouchèrent brusquement face aux trois filles, se jetant sans hésiter sur Sakura, qui se tenait entre eux et leur proie.

Neko ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Les quatre hommes étaient armés et visiblement très entraînés, à première vue, mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de montrer leur talent.

L'acier de la lame du dragon d'argent étincela malgré la lueur douteuse de l'aube, et en quelques mouvements, leurs assauts furent repoussés par une Sakura silencieuse et terriblement calme. Deux hommes s'effondrèrent, alors qu'une gerbe de sang éclaboussait la terre noire à cet endroit.

Leurs deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent, échangeant un regard surpris avant de se remettre en garde. Un sourire inquiétant étira les lèvres de la princesse. Reprenant sa pose, elle leva sa main gauche en un signe d'invite. Les deux hommes la jaugèrent, puis se lancèrent sur elle. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient déjà perdu.

D'un seul geste fluide, la lame fendit l'air, se colorant à nouveau d'écarlate, avant de se bloquer à quelques centimètres du sol. En se redressant, Sakura fit tourner sa lame sur le côté, la débarrassant du sang qui la recouvrait avant de la rengainer, parfaitement propre et pure.

La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, mais Sakura avait la sensation d'avoir retenu son souffle pendant des heures. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, elle tourna vers Neko un visage plus que blême. Elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir été en dehors de son propre corps durant tout le combat, et cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

Après avoir constaté son calme et sa froideur, la jeune femme qu'elle venait de sauver fut profondément étonnée de voir ce visage juvénile lui faire face, empreint d'une profonde détresse, marqué d'une large ecchymose et au bord des larmes. D'un geste presque maternel, elle posa sa main fine et blanche sur la manche crasseuse de Sakura.

-Merci. Tu viens de nous sauver la vie…

-Je … Sakura contempla le visage doux et apaisant de la jeune femme face à elle, et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle personne de toute sa jeune vie.

Les yeux de la jeune noble, d'un violet sombre et envoûtant, ressortaient dans son visage d'une pâleur irréelle, encadré par une somptueuse chevelure aux reflets de nuits. Tout dans cet ovale parfait, dans ces traits fins et innocents, respirait une perfection innée.

Avoir un tel spectacle en face de soi au milieu de son cauchemar éveillé lui paru totalement incongru, enchaînant un tourbillon de réflexions et d'images désagréables dans l'esprit de la jeune Kinomoto.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Sakura essuya rageusement de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, en entendant à nouveau des bruits de pas non loin.

-Il ne faut pas rester ici, nous sommes en danger, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, luttant contre sa propre peur.

-D'accord. Je te suis.

Neko lui tira alors la manche, montrant le vide derrière elle. Le cheval s'était enfui, dans la confusion de l'affrontement. Haussant les épaules, Sakura se contenta d'attraper Kero et de le faire entrer dans son kimono, avant de commencer à courir à l'opposé des bruits qui l'inquiétaient. La petite lui emboîta le pas, tout en soutenant la noble qui avait du mal à courir, empêtrée dans ses longs kimonos d'apparats violets.

Malheureusement, loin d'atteindre une zone plus calme, elles ne purent éviter d'entrer en plein sur le champ de bataille, qui semblait les encercler de toutes part. Courant le plus vite possible, elles cherchaient à éviter les affrontements, esquivant les opposants et contournant les groupes de combattants. Mais la noble ne passait pas inaperçue, et bientôt Sakura se trouva de nouveau obligée de dégainer son sabre.

Elle repoussa de nombreux assauts, amassant les cadavres et les blessés face à elle, mais bientôt un cercle de soldats se forma autour du petit groupe, lui coupant toute retraite.

A chaque fois qu'un combattant ou même plusieurs tentaient d'approcher, Sakura les forçait à reculer, tranchant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Constamment en mouvement, elle restait toujours entre les assaillants les proches et Neko et la noble, à genoux et blotties l'une contre l'autre, pour donner moins de prise à l'ennemi.

Malheureusement, face à un tel nombre d'assaut, la jeune fille accumulait les blessures, et une sorte de vertige la gagnait peu à peu.

Elle tenait debout et combattait, mais était à la limite de l'épuisement et de sa résistance à la douleur. Toutes ses sensations disparaissaient peu à peu, l'enfonçant toujours plus dans le brouillard cotonneux qui l'enveloppait.

Un bruit de chevaux arrivant au galop parvint confusément à son esprit à travers la nuée écarlate qui troublait son regard. Elle tomba à genoux. Sakura entendit la jeune fille derrière elle pousser un cri étranglé, et dévia par réflexe un katana qui aurait du l'achever, mais qui termina sa course en s'enfonçant profondément dans son épaule, avant de se retirer, la déséquilibrant au passage.

Elle se releva en posant sa main sur une lance, et s'en saisit. En faisant tournoyer le dragon d'argent d'une main et la lance de l'autre, elle fit à nouveau le vide autour d'elle.

Du haut de son cheval, le seigneur Amemiya fixait la scène. Entre lui et son but, il n'y avait plus que ce loqueteux furieux, qui, tout chétif et épuisé qu'il paraissait, mettait en échec une vingtaine de ses hommes aguerris.

D'un signe de la tête, il envoya Kurogane au combat. Shaolan voulut dire quelque chose, mais s'abstint. Même si c'était bien là le voleur de Yuko, il ne pouvait pas discuter les ordres de son Daimyo. De toutes façons, le principal était de récupérer l'arme, et bien sûr, la jeune fille en pleurs dans les bras de la gamine.

En armure de combat et le sabre au clair, Kurogane fit face à Sakura, sanglante et sale, toujours dissimulée sous son chapeau conique. Il semblait au moins deux fois plus grand qu'elle, et la jeune fille dans les bras de Neko hurla de plus belle, mais le maître d'arme avait déjà lancé son assaut.

Rapide et précis, il évita de justesse la lame de son adversaire, avant de l'enrouler et de la désarmer dans la même seconde, projetant le dragon à plusieurs mètres derrière. La fille en violet se jeta alors sur lui, l'empêchant de donner le coup de grâce, en hurlant et gesticulant contre lui, à moitié hystérique. Il la saisit et la musela de sa large main avant de la soulever sans ménagement pour la neutraliser.

Shaolan s'interposa alors, laissant à son senseï le temps de reculer avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras, dégainant à son tour son sabre pour se mettre en garde.

Sakura ne comprenait rien. Elle se sentait vide. La seule chose tangible pour elle était le manche de la lance entre ses mains. Elle regardait le drapeau qui en décorait la hampe, portant les couleurs d'un seigneur. Un tigre blanc sur fond bleu de nuit, toutes griffes dehors…

Elle voulait juste que ça cesse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir réintégré son corps à l'instant, tous nerfs à vifs, avant de replonger dans la torpeur qui la menaçait…

Shaolan attaqua franchement, son adversaire ayant à peine l'air de tenir debout, mais Sakura dévia brutalement le coup et planta sa lance dans la hanche du jeune homme, dans un dernier réflexe de survie. Son regard plongea dans les yeux d'ambres dont l'expression lui noua le ventre.

Etouffant un gémissement de douleur, le samouraï lui asséna un coup du revers de sa main, pensant enchaîner du tranchant de sa lame, mais son adversaire s'écroula comme une masse, face contre terre, avant même qu'il puisse porter son attaque.

Pestant de s'être laissé blessé par une loque pareille, Shaolan leva alors sa lame à la verticale au-dessus du corps à terre, attendant un signe de son seigneur pour l'achever.

Mais le seigneur Amemiya restait immobile. Il fixait la scène, analysant l'incongruité de la situation.

-Tomoyo Hime, calmez-vous à la fin ! Kurogane peinait à maintenir la jeune noble dans ses bras. De guerre lasse, il la posa à terre.

-Kurogane, espèce de brute, baka !

-Mais… Les yeux sanglants du samouraï la fixaient, interloqués. Elle était réellement furieuse ?

-Elle me sauve la vie, et vous, vous… Vous… Baka ! La colère colorait ses joues pâles, la privant de ses mots. Et vous, laissez la petite tranquille, hurla-t-elle à deux soldats qui venaient de saisir Neko par les bras.

Les épaules du grand samouraï brun s'affaissèrent face à la fureur du petit bout de femme qui le fusillait du regard, les mains campées sur les hanches, et l'expression peu amène.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! C'est inadmissible ! Grand-père, je vous assure que…

Le seigneur Amemiya la calma d'un geste.

-Shaolan, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Bien, Amemiya San, répondit le jeune homme en rengainant son arme.

-Regardes donc ce que nous avons là…

Shaolan s'exécuta, retournant du bout du pied le corps de Sakura, faisant tomber au passage le chapeau qui ne tenait plus à rien.

La masse de ses cheveux coupés au carré s'étala au sol, dégageant son visage et arrachant une grimace de surprise au chinois. Une large traînée de sang maculait son kimono, s'écoulant de sa profonde entaille à l'épaule. Shaolan voulut retirer le vêtement pour examiner la gravité de la blessure, mais une furie jaune jaillit toutes griffes dehors du col pour se jeter sur lui, griffant et mordant à tout va.

Il repoussa le chaton du revers de la main, reculant de quelques pas. Kero en profita alors pour retourner se camper sur la poitrine de sa maîtresse, le poil hérissé et crachant la gueule ouverte.

Tomoyo passa alors à côté de lui, le repoussant d'un geste, et s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille. Calmant Kero d'une caresse, elle saisit Sakura par les épaules, et la reposa délicatement sur ses genoux, rajustant doucement le kimono autour d'elle.

-Elle a besoin de soins… Grand-père, elle m'a protégée au péril de sa vie, et je ne connais même pas son nom…

-Nous ne savons rien d'elle, Tomoyo Chan…

-Regardes-là, penses-tu réellement qu'elle puisse représenter un danger pour nous ?

Le seigneur posa un regard triste sur les cadavres qui jonchaient le champ de bataille. Tomoyo se mordit la lèvre inférieure en suivant sa pensée.

-Kurogane senseï, il faut retrouver l'arme, intervint alors Shaolan. Je devais les poursuivre parce qu'elle l'avait prise à Yuko, il s'agissait d'un présent pour vous.

-Pour moi ?

Un soldat les rejoignit alors, portant le katana avec précaution. Kurogane le saisit et regardât avec attention la garde, avant de soupirer et de l'apporter à son seigneur.

-C'est le dragon d'argent, Amemiya San.

-Mmh… Le vieil homme caressa pensivement sa courte barbe blanche, avant de hocher la tête lentement. Je crois comprendre… Nous éclaircirons tout cela au domaine. Tomoyo et Shaolan, je vous confie les prisonnières. Tomoyo, parce que tu lui dois la vie, et Shaolan, parce que c'est toi qui l'as vaincue, elle est maintenant sous ta responsabilité.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en entendant les ordres de son seigneur. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça maintenant…


	10. En terrain ennemi ?

**En terrain ennemi ?**

* * *

Une douleur lancinante à l'épaule la tira de sa léthargie. Sakura avait l'impression que tout son corps était en miettes. Portant une main incertaine à son côté, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur quand elle effleura son épaule blessée.

Un sentiment désagréable de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu un réveil sans douleur depuis des années, alors que ça ne devait faire que quelques jours qu'elle avait quitté le domaine de son père.

Une fois de plus, elle se réveillait endolorie et affamée, dans un endroit totalement inconnu, et de surcroît prisonnière, à n'en pas douter. Les derniers évènements étaient un peu confus dans sa mémoire, mais les visages terrifiés des hommes qu'elle avait massacré de sang froid dansaient devant ses yeux sans cesse, dans ses cauchemar ou son délire.

Après s'être redressée avec lenteur et précaution, elle passa un long moment à frotter son visage engourdi de ses mains, comme si elle pouvait effacer par ce seul geste dérisoire les atroces souvenirs qui la hantaient.

Le bruit du shoji la tira brusquement de sa transe silencieuse.

-Ohaiyo gozaimasu ! Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ? Remarque, j'imagine que non, avec tes blessures… Suis-je bête !

Sakura contempla avec stupeur la jeune fille qui s'affairait autour d'elle, ne semblant pas gênée le moins du monde par son somptueux kimono de soie brodée, tandis qu'elle installait sur un plateau un énorme petit déjeuner.

-Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, ça, tu peux me croire, j'ai du user de toutes mes forces pour te ramener parmi nous. Kurogane Kun m'a même sermonnée, tu imagines ? Mais non, bien sûr, tu ne le connais même pas !

-Woé ? La voix affaiblie Sakura était encore voilée par le sommeil et l'épuisement.

La jeune femme brune s'arrêta un instant de parler, pour s'agenouiller auprès de la convalescente. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et la regarda longuement dans les yeux.

-Bien… Ton regard est beaucoup mieux, aujourd'hui reprit-elle plus doucement.

Puis elle laissa le visage de Sakura pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, fines et blanches.

-Je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidoji, et je suis la petite fille du seigneur Amemiya, qui dirige ce domaine. Et toi ?

-Je… Sakura baissa les yeux, redoutant de dire son véritable nom, dans cet endroit inconnu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te dois la vie, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal ici. Et puis, de toutes façons, tu est beaucoup trop mignonne pour qu'on puisse te vouloir du mal, ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux brillants et une expression d'extase qui déconcerta profondément Sakura.

-Woé ??

-C'est ton nom, Woé ?

-Ah ! Euh, non, bien sûr, je suis Sakura Kinomoto, la fille du seigneur Fujitaka Kinomoto, fit-elle en tentant de saluer maladroitement Tomoyo. Mais ses blessures lui rappelèrent douloureusement qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état de s'incliner.

-Doucement, tu sais, nous sommes visiblement du même rang, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'être aussi formelle ! J'aimerai que nous soyons amies.

-Je… Merci pour tout, Daidoji san…

-To mo yo !

-Heu… Tomoyo chan ?

-Voilà ! Plus sérieusement, Sakura chan, Neko et Kero chan sont en train de prendre un bon bain, ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir te voir, une fois qu'ils sauront que tu es réveillée, alors mange vite, qu'on puisse ensuite te trouver quelque chose de décent à te mettre !

-Mais, comment sais-tu ?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai quelques ressources intéressantes… Allez, mange !

* * *

La douleur qui lançait sa hanche depuis trois jours était vive, mais moins que la honte cuisante qui empourprait ses joues à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le souvenir de son combat. Il avait été blessé par une gamine. Une gamine inexpérimentée et épuisée.

De rage, il redoubla la violence de ses attaques à mains nues sur le pauvre sac de sable qui lui tenait lieu d'adversaire. Evidemment, il n'en ressenti que plus vivement sa hanche défaillante, mais comment pouvait-il devenir plus fort, si la moindre blessure stoppait ainsi son élan ?

-Il me semble que tu étais de repos aujourd'hui, gamin…

Un coup encore plus fort envoya valser le sac, que Shaolan évita tout en se retournant lorsqu'il revint fatalement vers son agresseur. Il détestait lorsque son senseï l'appelait encore de cette façon.

-Je pensais qu'un peu d'entraînement ne…

-Tu pensais mal, Shaolan. Une blessure mal guérie peut te rendre inefficace plus certainement que n'importe quel ennemi redoutable.

-Mais…

-Shaolan…

-Bien senseï.

Kurogane regarda longuement son élève quitter le dojo en boitant, une expression sombre sur le visage. Il en faisait trop, comme toujours, faisant passer ses ambitions avant son bien-être. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Shaolan se força à prendre une profonde inspiration, une fois arrivé dans les jardins. Malgré sa colère, il devait reconnaître que Kurogane avait raison. Un guerrier boitillant ne serait plus d'aucune utilité au seigneur Amemiya, et il était de son devoir de faire valoir l'honneur de la famille Li en étant irréprochable.

Il n'avait pas revu son seigneur depuis leur retour au domaine, trois jours auparavant. Celui-ci s'était enfermé dans ses appartements et passait, d'après ses serviteurs, tout son temps plongé dans de vieilles archives poussiéreuses.

Quand à la dame Tomoyo, elle avait passé tout son temps au chevet de la gamine, à tenter de la ramener parmi les vivants. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point elle avait pu s'attacher en si peu de temps à cette étrangère. Il ne l'avait jamais vue à ce point en colère après lui et son maître d'armes.

Mais malgré toute l'affection de Tomoyo pour elle, cette fille restait avant tout la prisonnière du Daimyo, et il comptait bien assurer sa mission avec zèle, puisque c'était la seule qu'il était capable d'assumer pour l'instant.

* * *

Jouant avec un Kero toujours aussi insouciant, Neko regardait distraitement Tomoyo s'occuper avec enthousiasme de la tenue de Sakura.

-Allons, comme tu es réveillée, grand-père va vouloir te voir très bientôt, et je veux que tu sois parfaite, en véritable dame que tu es !

-Mais, Tomoyo Chan…

-Pas de mais ! Essaye donc celui-ci, pendant que je trouve un obi assorti.

Tout en parlant, elle aidait la jeune fille à passer un magnifique kimono bleu pâle. De délicates fleurs violettes parsemaient le tissu, accompagnées de feuilles vertes et d'un fin motif aquatique, qui figurait en bleu plus foncé une rivière qui courait sous la végétation. Puis Tomoyo ajusta avec soin le lourd obi vert foncé, rebrodé des mêmes fleurs que le kimono, pour achever l'ensemble.

-Tes cheveux sont si courts… C'est dommage…

-Oh, je m'y suis faite, répondit Sakura en souriant, et puis, c'est plus rapide à coiffer, non ?

-C'est vrai, et ça ne t'empêches pas d'être mignonne à en tomber à la renverse, ajouta Tomoyo en souriant.

Sakura faillit effectivement suivre les paroles de Tomoyo en l'entendant ainsi parler d'elle, mais elle commençait à s'habituer à l'admiration étrange que lui vouait sa nouvelle amie. Elle avait bien ri depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, et ses peurs ne l'avaient pas reprise une seule fois depuis que Tomoyo prenait soin d'elle.

-Voilà, qu'en penses-tu Neko ?

La petite battit des mains en signe d'admiration face à la beauté qui se tenait devant elle. Oui, c'était évident, Sakura était l'incarnation parfaite de la grâce et de la fraîcheur d'une jeune fille japonaise.

-Et avec ça, s'ils ne tombent pas tous sous ton charme…

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Vois-tu Sakura chan, il s'agit de politique.

-Woé ?

-Comment t'expliquer… Ces messieurs ne supportent pas l'idée qu'une frêle jeune fille ait pu les vaincre en combat à un contre dix. Comme ils sont vexés, ils prétendent que tu es une sorte d'assassin très dangereux, ou quelque chose du genre, et que tu dois rester leur prisonnière. Ils s'attendent à voir arriver une vagabonde sans le sou et incapable de se défendre. Je compte leur présenter une noble et magnifique jeune fille, issue d'une grande famille, et leur clouer le bec ! Tu as compris ?

-Heu… pas tout, mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas, répondit Sakura d'une voix hésitante.

-Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi faire, tu vas voir. Et puis, Kurogane mérite une bonne leçon, et je compte bien la lui donner moi même !

L'air diabolique qu'arbora alors la délicate dame Tomoyo fit couler des sueurs froides dans l'échine de Sakura et Neko. Quelle fille étrange…

-Bien ! Nous ne devrions pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Prête Sakura chan ?

-Plus que jamais, répondit cette dernière en redressant fièrement la tête.

La seule idée qu'elle jouait à présent sa chance de revoir sa famille galvanisait son énergie. Elle suivit sa compagne d'un pas ferme et assuré.

* * *

Agenouillé aux côtés de Kurogane, Shaolan attendait comme les autres hommes d'Amemiya San que ce dernier vienne se joindre à l'assemblée. Il devait décider du sort de la gamine aujourd'hui même, et il avait fait rassemblé à cet effet ses plus proches conseillers dans la salle du conseil.

Un serviteur ouvrit au bout d'un court moment le shoji, laissant passer le vieil homme, qui alla ensuite s'asseoir à la place d'honneur qui lui était réservée. Puis d'un signe de tête, il fit signe à son suivant qu'il pouvait faire entrer les jeunes filles qui attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle.

En coulant son regard sur le shoji, Shaolan perçut derrière la fine cloison de papier les trois ombres des jeunes filles. Avec un bruit étouffé, le mur coulissa, découvrant les trois silhouettes agenouillées, qui s'inclinèrent avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

Si Shaolan y avait prêté attention, il aurait pu se rendre compte que tous les hommes de la salle retenaient comme lui leur souffle, stupéfaits par la vision qui se tenait devant eux. Sakura et Neko s'avançaient côte à côte, toutes deux charmantes dans leurs kimonos brodés, et formaient un tableau de toute beauté, complété par la présence de Tomoyo, qui n'était pas en reste au niveau de sa toilette.

Les joues rosies par la timidité, Sakura s'agenouilla à nouveau face au seigneur, avant de s'incliner profondément, prenant sur elle pour dissimuler la douleur que ce mouvement lui causait.

Elle posa un regard fugitif sur l'homme imposant qui lui faisait face, et se senti aussitôt troublée par l'impression de noblesse qu'il lui procurait.

Tomoyo se réjouit intérieurement de la réussite de son petit effet, avant de prendre la parole.

- Amemiya San, laissez moi vous présenter celle à qui je doit la vie…

Ce dernier, qui ne lâchait pas de son regard brûlant Sakura, lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait se présenter.

- Amemiya San, laissez-moi vous remercier de la faveur de votre hospitalité, au nom de ma famille. Mon nom est Sakura Kinomoto, fille du seigneur Kinomoto, du domaine au Sud d'Edo.

La parfaite politesse de ses manières et de ses paroles cloua sur place tous les assistants. Une telle aisance prouvait à tous la noble origine de la jeune femme.

Une ride profonde s'était creusée sur le front du seigneur. Kurogane s'étonna du temps qu'il mettait à répondre. Au vu des origines de la demoiselle, et de ce que le seigneur lui avait dit des effets du dragon d'argent, Amemiya aurait déjà du lui signifier son aide et ses excuses, au minimum, avant de la renvoyer dans le domaine de son père… Pourquoi tardait-il à ce point ?

- Malgré l'étrangeté de votre arrivée dans mon domaine, Kinomoto san, il a été établi que le malheureux combat qui vous a opposé à mes hommes n'était que le fait d'un malentendu. Je vous dois la vie de ma petite fille, aussi je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur de vous être défendue…

Un profond soulagement envahi Sakura en entendant ces paroles, mais le seigneur avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

- Néanmoins, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas dans les meilleurs termes avec votre famille, jeune fille. Une profonde hostilité nous oppose depuis plusieurs années. Par conséquent, votre présence ici, seule, sans escorte et si loin de vos terres, m'amène à me poser des questions à votre sujet. Je vous assigne donc à résidence ici, chez moi, en tant que notre otage.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta de battre un instant en entendant la suite du discours du vieil homme, mais elle lutta pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes en public.

- Jusqu'à ce que j'aie réuni plus d'information sur votre identité et vos motivations, vous resterez sous la garde et la protection d'un de mes samouraïs, Shaolan San.

Celui-ci s'inclina en réprimant sa déception de se voir attribuer un tel fardeau pour une période indéterminée.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Tomoyo San, acheva Amemiya San.

Les jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce en silence, après s'être à nouveau inclinées devant le daimyo, suivies de près par Shaolan qui débutait ainsi sa mission.

Les poings crispés de rage et d'incompréhension, Sakura laissa enfin libre cours à son chagrin, appuyée sur Tomoyo qui la soutenait, désolée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

- Je suis désolée, émit cette dernière, je ne savais pas que mon grand-père connaissait ton père…

- Quand je pense que j'y ai cru, souffla Sakura entre deux pleurs. Oh, Tomoyo Chan, si tu savais comme ils me manquent…

- Vous devriez vous estimer heureuse. Vous êtes vivante et en sécurité, ici, tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. Vous devriez remercier Amemiya San, au contraire !

La voix de Shaolan avait claqué dans le silence, emplie de mépris pour le chagrin de Sakura.

Ecoeurée, celle-ci lui fit face, le fixant de ses yeux furieux, avant de lui asséner une gifle monumentale. Puis elle fit volte-face, et s'éloigna vers sa chambre, soulagée d'avoir évacué sa colère sur ce mufle.

Shaolan frotta sa joue, furieux de la réaction de la gamine, et s'apprêta à la suivre pour lui dire sa façon de penser, mais la main de Tomoyo posée sur son bras l'en empêcha.

- Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, Shaolan Kun. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de la laisser en paix pour le moment. Tu n'as pas idée de ce par quoi elle est passée avant de nous rencontrer.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix de Tomoyo, mais sa tristesse blessa encore plus sûrement le jeune homme. Il avait fait de la peine à son amie d'enfance, et s'en voulut d'avoir réagit aussi peu courtoisement. Néanmoins, réagissant brusquement, comme à son habitude, il manifesta seulement sa mauvaise humeur en tournant les talons, laissant une Tomoyo confuse, tenter de remettre en ordre les évènements qui venaient de se produire.


	11. Humeurs incompatibles ?

**Humeurs incompatibles.**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Sakura se sentait prisonnière de sa propre vie. Elle arrivait maintenant à mettre un nom sur cette langueur qui l'envahissait depuis des mois. Effectivement, elle avait eu du temps pour y réfléchir. Depuis trois jours, elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre et le petit jardin qui l'égayait un peu.

A vrai dire, les visites de Tomoyo et de Neko, qui ne résidait pas avec elle pour le moment, étaient les seules bouffées d'air frais dans sa mélancolie présente. La jeune fille avait fini par comprendre, alors que son ennui s'était mué en fureur, que son impuissance à décider de sa vie la minait depuis longtemps.

Son instinct l'avertissait que quelque chose la liait à ce domaine, et à son seigneur, Amemiya San, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux jour. Les regards que lui lançaient à la dérobée certaines servantes étaient trop appuyés pour ne pas avoir de signification.

Quand à savoir ce qui se tramait exactement… Elle avait longtemps pensé que son père ne lui cachait rien, mais elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle ne savait rien des affaires du domaine. Toute son enfance, toute son adolescence, elle s'était laissée enfermée doucement dans cocon fort agréable, mais fermé tout de même… Elle avait laissé les autres décider de sa vie pour elle, et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle se retrouvait incapable de se prendre en main sans enchaîner les catastrophes.

Ce samouraï… Elle avait eu mal à sa main pendant toute une journée, mais le frapper était une des choses les plus agréables qu'elle avait pu faire ces derniers jours. Elle y avait mis toute sa rage et sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir retrouver sa liberté. Cette façon qu'il avait eu de piétiner sa détresse… Encore un de ces hommes brutaux et sans cœur tout juste bon à se comporter en machines à tuer. En se rappelant son regard, Sakura était persuadée qu'il n'avait aucun cœur.

Mais en même temps, s'énerver et entretenir sa fureur contre son geôlier était un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps en attendant Tomoyo.

Prenant une soudaine résolution, Sakura décida de tenter une sortie pour reconnaître un peu les lieux. Après tout, personne ne lui avait formellement interdit de sortir de ses appartements… Et puis, ils n'avaient rien à lui reprocher de sérieux, au final.

Elle parvint au shoji d'un pas décidé, beaucoup moins maladroit que ces derniers jours. Les contusions qui couvraient son corps avaient diminué, laissant des marques jaunâtres du plus mauvais effet, mais étaient beaucoup moins douloureuses, et seule son épaule restait vraiment préoccupante.

Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, et se retrouva face à l'objet de ses pulsions violentes de ces derniers jours.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face, à s'affronter du regard, aucun n'étant décidé à céder du terrain face à l'autre.

-Pardon, mais j'aimerais passer, dit-elle en prenant son air le plus hautain possible, faisant un violent effort pour aller à l'encontre de sa personnalité propre.

Shaolan fronça encore plus les sourcils, si c'était possible, mais s'effaça sans un mot.

-Sakura Chan ! Je venais te chercher, justement !

La voix enjouée de Tomoyo fit baisser d'un cran l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait, et la discrète main de Neko posée sur son bras détendit complètement Sakura, qui n'en revenait pas de la fureur qui l'habitait. Elle toujours si douce et si patiente, se découvrait des pulsions meurtrières envers ce…

-Shaolan Kun, nous allons à la source chaude, mais Kurogane San tient à ce que tu nous accompagnes, il pense que c'est plus sûr, acheva Tomoyo en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakura.

-Des sources chaudes ?

-Oui, ma mère pense que ça fera le plus grand bien à ta blessure, et puis un bon bain, ça ne fait jamais de mal ! Elle a hâte de te connaître, mais elle n'est pas au domaine actuellement. Je viens juste de recevoir une lettre de sa part.

Sakura acquiesça avec un sourire, retrouvant enfin le calme qu'elle avait perdu face au jeune homme qui les fixait d'un regard noir, et qu'elle savait juste derrière elle. En lui jetant un regard en coin, elle s'aperçut qu'il boitait légèrement.

-Au fait, Sakura, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Neko ne parle pas ? reprit Tomoyo sur le chemin. Je l'ai examinée, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'y a aucune raison physique qui puis expliquer son mutisme… Sais-tu si quelque chose a pu la traumatiser ? On dit que ça peut parfois provoquer cette incapacité à parler.

-Non, je ne sais pas, répondit Sakura, sincèrement désolée pour sa jeune amie. Je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours, mais je lui dois tellement… C'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu m'enfuir de chez Yui avant que…

La grimace de dégoût et de frayeur de la jeune fille était suffisamment éloquente pour qu'elle n'ait pas à finir sa phrase. Neko serra plus fort la main de sa jeune maîtresse, ainsi qu'elle la considérait désormais, et rosit de plaisir, malgré les mauvais souvenirs qui venaient de refaire surface. Elle se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour pouvoir un jour lui dire merci de vive voix.

Shaolan écoutait distraitement cet échange, tout en surveillant les alentours, mais le nom de Yui lui fit dresser l'oreille. Ce nom… C'était celui de l'okiya, à Edo… Peu à peu, il essayait de reconstituer ce qu'il savait de cette affaire. Si le seigneur se méfiait de cette fille, c'était certainement qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher, et ce n'était sûrement pas son joli minois qui allait faire changer son avis là-dessus. Après tout, il était au moins sûr que c'était une voleuse.

D'accord, elle avait l'air d'avoir vécu des aventures douloureuses, mais c'était le lot de nombreuses personnes, et ça ne changeait rien à l'antipathie qu'il ressentait vis à vis de cette fille à qui Tomoyo faisait aveuglément confiance si vite.

-Et au sujet de ton grand-père, as-tu pu savoir ce qu'il reprochait exactement à mon père ? Risqua Sakura, d'une voix hésitante.

-Non, hélas, il se ferme dès que j'aborde le sujet, en prétextant que ce sont de vieilles histoires qui ne me regardent pas. C'est désespérant. Mais j'espère bien en savoir plus grâce à ma mère, je lui ai écris à ce sujet hier soir. Tu sais, c'est déjà bien que j'aie réussi à le faire plier au sujet de mes visites… Si je n'avais pas insisté, tu serais presque au cachot, soupira Tomoyo. Vraiment, je ne comprends plus grand-père. Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas, une conduite aussi injustifiée.

-Mon père a du vraiment lui faire quelque chose de grave, je suppose… Mais ça m'étonne, d'après ce que je sais, il a toujours été un seigneur juste et pacifique… Mais j'en sais si peu.

-Allons, tu vas voir, je suis sûre que dès qu'il aura vu que tu n'es une menace pour personne ici, il reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments… Et puis, tu es trop mignonne pour que qui que ce soit puisse t'en vouloir !

Sakura regarda encore une fois le sourire béat qui transformait son amie, perplexe, avant de se rendre compte du visage consterné de Shaolan, qui soupira bruyamment. Neko éclata franchement de rire face à sa mine déconfite, vite rejointe par les deux autres jeunes filles, heureuses de profiter de cette chaude journée de fin d'été.

***

Ecoeuré, Toya étouffa un juron de colère avant de se pencher pour boire à la rivière. Depuis trois jours, ils n'avaient plus aucune piste sérieuse à propos de sa soeur. Bien sûr, ils avaient retrouvé et châtié les pillards, poursuivi impitoyablement les fuyards, et à force de patience, lui et Yukito avaient réussi à retrouver toutes les suivantes qui avaient survécu à l'attaque.

Mais malgré la capture et l'interrogatoire de Yui, la trace de Sakura s'arrêtait dans cette ruelle derrière l'okiya, ce fameux jour où ce morveux avait atterri dans ses pattes. Celui-là…

Dire qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant lui… Son père, retenu au domaine, devait être fou d'inquiétude. Après avoir perdu Nadeshiko, voilà qu'ils risquaient de perdre leur précieuse petite Sakura… Si jamais quelqu'un venait à découvrir sa particularité…

-Toya…

-Yukito ! As-tu eu des nouvelles ?

-Non, malheureusement rien de probant. Il semblerait tout de même qu'elle se soit enfuie de l'okiya avec une petite Taabo de treize ans, une certaine Neko.

-Et ?

-Et rien. Personne ne sait rien à propos de cette petite, si ce n'est qu'elle a été vendue à Yui par une femme qui se disait sa tante, et qui ne pouvait pas l'élever à la mort de ses parents. Mais d'après l'homme qui tient les registres, cette affaire n'est pas claire, puisque la petite ne pouvait pas devenir geisha, étant muette.

-Muette ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cette fille n'aurait pas été rentable, pour Yui…

-Exactement.

-Quel autre intérêt pouvait-elle avoir ?

-Je comptais justement le demander à Yui, surtout au vu du prix exorbitant qu'elle a payé pour engager une infirme. Mais celle-ci a eu la mauvaise idée de se pendre dans son cachot ce matin, plutôt que d'être exécuté en place publique, et déshonorée.

-Encore une piste sans issue, ragea Toya, en abattant son poing crispé sur sa genouillère.

-Pas tout à fait encore, nous avons toujours cette tante… A priori, Yui se spécialisait dans le commerce de filles un peu… Exotiques. L'une de ses perles rares était une femme au corps parfait, mais sans visage, une infirmité de naissance, qu'elle dissimulait sous un masque. Elle était très prisée par une certaine clientèle.

-Donc Neko pouvait être une de ces futures attractions de Yui…

-C'est ce que j'en ai déduit.

-Et Sakura aurait pu être une recrue de choix.

-Effectivement. Notre pauvre petite fleur…

-Nous la retrouverons, Yuki Chan, très bientôt.

-Je n'en doute pas. Je te fais confiance, Toya.

-Et ce morveux ?

-C'est bien un samouraï, mais impossible pour le moment de savoir à quel domaine il appartient. Par contre, sa piste vers l'ouest est plus facile à suivre que celle de Sakura, un samouraï en armure est plus facile à repérer.

-Parfait, lors on a deux pistes à suivre, laquelle on prend en premier ? Le morveux ?

-Je pourrais envoyer des hommes à la recherche de la tante.

-Bon, en route. Quand il va me tomber sous la main, celui-là…

***

Un sifflement désagréable tira Shaolan de sa vigilance forcée. Secouant la tête, il se releva pour faire quelques pas autour de la source, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'entendait plus les gloussements des jeunes filles, derrière lui.

Un peu inquiet, il poussa à travers les branchages, prenant d'instinct une allure prudente et silencieuse. Tomoyo ne se formaliserait pas qu'il se soit approché si il craignait pour sa sécurité. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il la verrait nue, depuis leur enfance passée ensemble.

Il écarta avec précaution le dernier rempart de feuillage qui le séparait de la source, avant de poser un regard circulaire sur les sources et leurs alentours immédiats.

En poussant un soupir de soulagement il relâcha un par un ses muscles crispés et douloureux. Les filles étaient toujours là, mais plus silencieuses, voilà tout. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs, parce que si il arrivait quoique ce soit à la précieuse Dame Tomoyo, Shaolan connaissait déjà l'état dans lequel le mettrait Kurogane San à son retour.

La jeune fille en question arborait à cet instant une expression de pur bonheur sur son visage paisible. Sous les mains expertes de Neko, chaque parcelle de son corps était soigneusement massée et détendue, tandis qu'elle reposait allongée sur une large pierre plate surélevée.

En cherchant un peu, il vit Sakura assise de dos un peu plus loin, a demi hors de l'eau, en train de se passer une éponge naturelle avec précaution sur ses multiples contusions. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de ce corps svelte et parfait, mais couvert des tâches jaunâtres des bleus en voie de guérison, et de la blessure encore suturée qui marquait sa frêle épaule.

Shaolan déglutit péniblement. Ces blessures, c'était lui qui lui en avait infligé une grande partie. Il perçut la crispation de ses doigts sur l'éponge, alors qu'elle effleurait la zone lésée de son dos.

Il laissa retomber le feuillage toujours en silence, et retourna sans se presser à sa place. De nouveau accroupi au sol, il dégaina son sabre, et contempla longuement le reflet dans la lame.

Paix de l'âme pour guider ta lame… S'il voulait être efficace, il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. Combien de fois faudrait-il qu'il se trompe pour apprendre ? Qui que soit cette fille, il en apprendrait plus, et se ferait une idée par lui même de la situation. Même si sa joue et sa hanche le faisaient encore souffrir dans son amour propre.

-Tout va bien Sakura ? Je crois que Neko te propose un petit massage, avec ses doigts de fée !

-Ça va, Tomoyo Chan, juste un peu ankylosée. Mais pour le massage, je crois que ça attendra un peu, j'ai mal partout !

-Ça passera bientôt, je te le promets. Haaa… Cette source, c'est le bonheur…

-Mmh… Et dire qu'aujourd'hui même, j'aurais du être mariée à Yuki San, et mener une vie heureuse prés de lui, au domaine…

-Allons Sakura Chan, il doit certainement te chercher, lui aussi… Et puis si tu veux toujours te marier, tu pourras toujours le faire quand tu rentreras chez toi.

-Comment ça si je veux toujours ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu la sensation quand tu en parlais, que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu désirais, au fond.

-Mmh… Et toi Tomoyo Chan, tu n'est pas fiancée, à ton âge ?

-C'est que grand-père est très large d'esprit à cet égard. Nous sommes loin d'Edo, et les convenances n'ont pas vraiment cours, ici. Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, du moment que celui que je choisirais conviendra comme seigneur du domaine, on me laisse libre de choisir. Evidemment, on m'a déjà présenté un panel de prétendants, mais je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix.

-Vraiment ? Il n'y en avait pas au moins un qui te plaisait ?

-En fait, je suis plutôt du genre à convoiter l'inaccessible, répondit Tomoyo avec un rire espiègle.

-L'inaccessible ?

-Hé oui ! Mais je ne désespère pas…

-Tomoyo Chan… Tu es vraiment une fille étrange !

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

* * *

**Note : Désolée pour le retard monstrueux depuis la dernière publication. En espérant que la prochaine viendra plus vite, à bientôt !**


	12. Fuite nocturne

**Fuite nocturne**

* * *

Peu à peu, Sakura voyait sa situation s'améliorer au domaine Amemiya. Avec le départ du seigneur pour ses affaires à Edo, les mesures de sécurité prises à son encontre s'étaient considérablement assouplies. La plupart des gens du domaine qui l'avait rencontrée avaient témoigné leur sympathie à la jeune fille, qui pouvait maintenant circuler librement, et que Neko avait rejointe dans ses appartements.

Ses blessures guérissaient bien, et au huitième jour de son emprisonnement, elle pouvait de nouveau bouger tranquillement sans ressentir trop de douleurs. Elle passait évidemment beaucoup de temps avec Tomoyo et ses suivantes, Chiharu et Lika, toujours suivie dans l'ombre par le silencieux Shaolan.

Sakura avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence constante derrière elle, mais n'essayait pas pour autant d'aller vers lui. Elle se découvrait têtue sur ce point, et ne supportait pas qu'on lui impose ainsi une présence qui les gênaient l'un comme l'autre.

Tomoyo attendait en vain depuis trois jours des nouvelles de sa mère, qui n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière lettre, et trompait son ennui en torturant à merci le maître d'arme, Kurogane, qui soupirait de désespoir chaque fois qu'il croisait la jeune fille dans la maison.

-Kuro-Kun ? Kuro- Kun ??

La voix cristalline de Tomoyo résonnait comme une menace aux oreilles de son souffre douleur attitré. Un long soupir fut la seule réponse qu'il accorda à la jeune femme aux yeux suppliants qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa victime.

-Kuro-Kun, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que nous t'accompagnions au village aujourd'hui ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas été…

-Voyons, Tomoyo Hime, vous savez très bien pourquoi… En ce moment c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais si tu es avec nous, nous ne risquons rien, non ? Toi et Shaolan êtes les meilleurs hommes de grand-père, poursuivit Tomoyo avec encore plus de suppliques dans sa voix.

-Ça n'a pas empêché les hommes de Katsumoto de vous enlever, la dernière fois… Le regard fuyant du samouraï était empli de colère et de honte.

-Justement, tu n'étais pas là, alors pour te faire pardonner, tu dois veiller sur moi, trancha la jeune fille d'une voix triomphante.

-Mais…

-Kuro-Kun… Je t'en prie…

Passant une main sur son visage exaspéré, Kurogane finit par céder, face à l'obstination de sa protégée.

-Merveilleux, je suis sûre que ça fera du bien à Sakura Chan !

A la mention de ce nom, le sourire qu'avait eu le guerrier face à la joie de la jeune femme s'éteignit.

-Tomoyo Hime… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que vous vous attachiez à ce point à cette fille… Amemiya San à l'air d'être très remonté contre elle.

-Je sais Kurogane, émit la brune d'un air triste, mais elle ne le mérite absolument pas ! Si tu savais comme elle est douce et gentille… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que ça vient de ses pouvoirs, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une sœur. Je compte bien découvrir pourquoi Grand-père lui en veut, mais en attendant, elle ne devrait pas avoir à payer les conséquences d'un conflit dont elle ignore tout. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne suis qu'un homme d'armes, Tomoyo hime, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, je ne vis que pour obéir à mon seigneur.

Tomoyo fronça les sourcils et une moue gracieuse apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'elle tentait de surmonter son exaspération. Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du dojo, tout en lançant quelques paroles avant de partir.

-Nous nous retrouverons après le repas dans la cour sud, dans ce cas.

_Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça, Kurogane, quand l'admettras-tu ?_

***

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au domaine, Sakura allait quitter la demeure principale pour visiter le village qui en dépendait. Neko gambadait avec Kero dans les bras, tournant autour du petit groupe qui attendait le maître d'armes à la porte sud.

Encore un tour de plus, et Shaolan allait avoir le tournis. Est-ce que cette diablesse de gamine ne pouvait pas tenir en place une minute ?

Sakura s'extasiait de voir sa jeune amie aussi joyeuse et détendue. Quand elle repensait à la taciturne servante de l'okiya, le changement était inespéré… Neko semblait décidée à profiter enfin de son enfance volée.

Soudain, échappant à la poigne de sa jeune geôlière, Kero sauta sur la première personne venue, à savoir Shaolan, qui apprécia moyennement les griffes plantées à travers son kimono, dans son épaule.

-Dégages, la boule de poil !

-Kéro, viens là ! Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour retirer le chaton de l'épaule de sa proie temporaire.

Au passage, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard meurtrier, qui fit éclater de rire Tomoyo.

-Eh bien, je vois que ça va mieux, entre vous deux, vous n'avaient pas encore échangé de coups, aujourd'hui !

-Woé ?

-Grmmph… Le grognement de Shaolan fit sourire Kurogane qui venait d'arriver.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, sans moi. Vous êtes prêts, Tomoyo Hime ?

-Oui, Kurogane, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire radieux, avant de se pendre au bras de Sakura, allons-y !

Le chemin fut agréable et passa vite pour les jeunes filles, qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être aux aguets comme les deux hommes.

En arrivant au village, Sakura put constater à quel point Tomoyo était appréciée par les habitants, qui semblaient très bien la connaître. Mais malgré leur joie de la voir saine et sauve, une certaine tension régnait, et les deux guerriers avaient tout de suite repéré la garde renforcée aux entrées principales.

Tomoyo prenait des nouvelles auprès du chef, qui paraissait soucieux, pendant que Kurogane contrôlait les dispositifs de défense, quand Sakura senti une boule d'inquiétude monter dans sa gorge.

Tomoyo et elle tournèrent la tête au même moment, une fraction de seconde avant leurs gardes du corps, vers une femme en larmes qui entrait dans le village en courant.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Incapable d'articuler une parole cohérente, la femme s'effondra aux pieds de Tomoyo, dévoilant à tous le contenu du paquet de linge mouillé qu'elle serrait convulsivement contre elle.

La main sur la garde de leurs armes, Shaolan et Kurogane avaient aussitôt encadré la jeune dame, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Pétrifiée d'horreur, Sakura réprima un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le corps inanimé d'un enfant, d'environ une dizaine d'années, que la mère éplorée berçait convulsivement, dans une tentative désespérée de le ramener à la vie. Le corps bleui et déjà froid était enveloppé dans ses vêtements et un kimono de la femme, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa mort.

-Mon petit, mon tout petit… Elle me l'a pris…

Tomoyo se précipita pour la soutenir, tandis que deux hommes retiraient le cadavre des bras de la mère, et la remit avec des recommandations à d'autres femmes de sa famille, qui l'emmenèrent rapidement loin du spectacle insoutenable.

Aussitôt, Kurogane et le chef se mirent en devoir d'examiner le corps, pendant que Tomoyo prodiguait ses soins à la pauvre femme.

-Il est trempé, il a du se noyer, émit le chef au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas normal, Kurogane San, c'est le troisième depuis deux mois. Toujours des enfants de cet âge.

-Mmh…

-Senseï… Risqua Shaolan, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit noyé… Regardez.

Il montrait du doigt des marques sombres, qu'on ne distinguait pas à première vue, sur la peau bleuie de l'enfant.

-Bien vu Shaolan, on l'a étranglé… Il va falloir qu'on tire cette affaire au clair, mais pour ça, il faut commencer par interroger la mère.

-Ça ne va pas être facile, les interrompit Tomoyo, qui venait de revenir. Elle est en état de choc, elle délire. Je lui ai donné quelque chose pour dormir, mais je ne sais pas dans quel état elle sera au réveil. Elle pourrait sombrer dans la folie, vu son traumatisme.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, en arrivant ?

-Elle a parlé d'une femme qui lui aurait pris son enfant, mais la plupart de ses propos étaient incohérents.

-Mmh… Pour le moment, je vais vous ramener à la demeure…

-Mais ? Elle a besoin de mes soins, on ne peut pas la laisser c…

-Tomoyo Hime ! Je vous raccompagne, émit Kurogane d'un ton sans réplique, faisant peser sur elle un long regard.

Vaincue, Tomoyo baissa les yeux, et acquiesça en silence.

- Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que les enfants ne quittent pas le village sans nécessité, et qu'ils ne restent pas seuls. Nous allons organiser des recherches aux alentours.

***

De retour au domaine, Tomoyo s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, occupée à préparer des remèdes pour la mère du garçon assassiné, et Sakura n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Neko semblait sombre, et son air rappelait beaucoup trop celui qu'elle avait à l'okiya au goût de son amie.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire non plus, et l'ambiance de la demeure toute entière était pesante. Tous partageaient la peine et l'inquiétude des villageois.

Les hommes d'armes avaient quittés le domaine très rapidement après le retour du maître d'armes, et n'étaient rentrés qu'au coucher du soleil, pas beaucoup plus avancés.

Sakura se sentit terriblement inutile et impuissante, en voyant la mine sombre des guerriers. Elle partit se coucher le cœur lourd, un mauvais pressentiment en tête, et eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Des cauchemars emplis des visages cadavériques de sa famille, de Tomoyo et même de Shaolan troublaient son sommeil, quand un souffle d'air frais la tira de sa torpeur. Sa peau moite et son kimono trempé de sueur la firent frissonner en se redressant, quand elle s'aperçut qu'un courant d'air pénétrait par le shoji entrouvert, sur les jardins de son pavillon.

Prise d'un malaise, elle l'ouvrit plus grand pour respirer cet air frais, quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement, dans la pénombre. Laissant ses yeux s'accoutumer à l'obscurité, elle finit par distinguer plus clairement la silhouette d'un enfant.

Son cœur manqua un battement, et elle tourna la tête, paniquée, à la recherche de l'autre futon, au bout de la pièce.

Vide.

Neko.

Rajustant son kimono autour d'elle, Sakura se précipita à la suite de la silhouette qui venait de disparaître entre les buissons.

-Neko !

Bizarrement, sa voix sonnait étouffée, sans volume, comme si son instinct l'empêchait de hurler à pleins poumons son angoisse.

-Neko, je t'en prie, répond !

Shaolan s'éveilla en sursaut. Repoussant les mèches collées à son front par la sueur, il rajusta machinalement ses vêtements avant de quitter son futon. Tendant l'oreille, il ne perçut que le bruit du vent dans les arbres, dehors. Il aurait pourtant juré…

Par acquis de conscience, il se dirigea tout de même vers le shoji qui séparait sa chambre de celle de ses « protégées » encombrantes. Il risqua un rapide coup d'œil, avant de refermer la cloison coulissante, et de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

Disparues.

-K'so !

Il s'équipa en vitesse, laissant son armure sur place, avant de partir à la poursuite des fugitives. Amemiya San avait raison de se méfier !


	13. Sans visage

**Sans visage**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Sakura évita de justesse la chute, en se raccrochant à un tronc sur le côté, avant de reprendre sa course. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds à vif, galvanisée par la fine silhouette qu'elle entrapercevait au loin, par intermittence entre les arbres.

-Neko !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, la brûlure qui habitait sa gorge descendait jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle s'était fait mal à l'épaule en escaladant le mur d'enceinte, et la chaleur moite qu'elle sentait dans son dos ne la rassurait pas sur l'état de sa blessure. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour l'examiner.

_Plus vite…_

Une violente douleur au pied droit réveilla brusquement ses sensations, et elle entrevit fugitivement la pierre qu'elle avait heurté avant de basculer en avant, sans rien pour se retenir.

Sa chute dura une éternité selon elle. Incapable de fixer quelque chose autour d'elle, une violente nausée la prit, et arrivée enfin en bas de la pente, elle mis plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver son sens de l'équilibre.

En tâtonnant autour d'elle, Sakura parvint à se remettre difficilement sur ses jambes, ignorant la douleur qui lui criait que sa cheville n'était plus vraiment en état de le faire. En boitillant, elle sortit des buissons qui avaient amorti sa réception, et tenta de retrouver sans trop y croire la silhouette qui la guidait.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure pour ne pas hurler de douleur et de frustration. Inconsciemment, elle _savait_ que Neko était en danger. Machinalement, elle porta la main à son collier, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il lui paru étrangement chaud… Elle ferma les yeux.

Un battement de cœur.

…

Neko.

…

Un bruit d'eau.

…

Un long bras blanc.

…

Une mèche de longs cheveux d'ébène.

…

_La rivière…._

-Neko, j'arrive !

Sakura reprit sa course d'un pas sûr, emplie d'une nouvelle détermination.

***

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elles dans les jardins, et aucun garde ne les avait vues sortir. Shaolan commençait à se demander si elles ne s'étaient pas tout bonnement volatilisées.

Il n'avait pas prévenu Kurogane, il préférait essayer de régler ça par lui même avant d'avouer son incompétence à son senseï. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être sorcier de retrouver deux gamines parties à pied, elles n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin.

Reprenant sa recherche depuis leur pavillon, il avisa à l'extrémité du petit jardin une tache de couleur inhabituelle dans un buisson. En l'examinant de plus près, il reconnut aisément le tissu d'un des kimonos de nuit de Tomoyo.

Il réprima un frisson en s'approchant du mur d'enceinte. La nuit était froide, et la veste courte qu'il avait enfilée à la hâte par dessus son pantalon chinois ne lui tenait pas très chaud, étant largement ouverte sur son torse. Franchir la haute muraille ne lui prit que quelques instants, mais sa hanche douloureuse ne manqua pas de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

S'agenouillant au sol, il sorti de son sac un morceau de papier couvert d'idéogramme, et le brandit face à lui, pincé entre deux doigt, tandis qu'il posait son autre main à plat sur le sol.

-Esprit de la terre, vient à mon aide ! Montres-moi ce que je cherche…

Le papier disparut dans une flamme fugitive, et Shaolan fixa attentivement le sol. Petit à petit, une faible luminescence apparut, redessinant au sol les pas des fugitives…

Il examina un instant les traces avant de les suivre.

_Elles sont pieds nus. Les pas sont très espacés… Elles couraient. Celle-ci est par-dessus la plus petite. Sakura poursuivait Neko. Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ?_

Tout en suivant la trace entre les arbres, Shaolan accéléra son allure, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les noyés, la disparition des filles… Trop de coïncidences en une seule journée…

***

Le bruit de l'eau courante dans le fond de la vallée guida rapidement Sakura jusqu'à son but. Mais une fois parvenue à la rivière, elle hésita un instant… Quel sens devait-elle suivre ? En amont ou en aval ?

A cet endroit, la rivière était peu profonde, si Neko courait un danger comme elle le pressentait, ça ne pouvait être qu'en aval, ou la rivière devenait plus large et plus profonde.

Elle reprit sa marche inégale le plus vite possible, malgré sa cheville à présent enflée, en s'appuyant sur un bâton qu'elle avait ramassé.

Peu à peu, alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle s'approchait du but, un bruit mêlé à celui de l'eau lui parvint, le doux murmure d'une voix aimante.

A chaque pas supplémentaire qu'elle faisait, Sakura sentait l'étau de son angoisse se resserrer sur sa poitrine. Et cette fois, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour protéger Neko, le dragon d'argent ne lui prêterait plus ses capacités…

En même temps, elle se sentait soulagée de ne plus avoir à revivre ce cauchemar d'être spectatrice du massacre que fait son propre corps. Lorsque Tomoyo lui avait dit la vérité, elle avait senti un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût vis à vis d'elle même, qu'elle avait mis plusieurs jours à surmonter.

Il fallait un grand pouvoir spirituel pour contrôler ce sabre, lui avait dit Tomoyo, mais Sakura savait bien qu'elle n'était qu'une fille normale, faible et sans ressources. Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet entre les griffes d'un objet de pouvoir.

Mais face au danger… La douceur et la chaleur de la voix de femme qu'elle percevait ne la rassuraient pas du tout, bien au contraire, cette voix mélodieuse l'effrayait de façon irrationnelle.

En écartant une dernière branche, elle tomba enfin sur l'objet de ses recherches. Un spectacle irréel et figé dans le temps…

Une splendide jeune femme était assise dans la rivière, prés du bord. Son kimono était superbe, richement brodé de motifs irréels, que Sakura n'avait jamais vus. Sa peau de porcelaine contrastait avec le noir d'encre des longs cheveux qui la drapaient comme un manteau de nuit.

Neko était blottie dans ses bras, totalement abandonnée, un sourire d'extase figée posé sur ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Les longs bras blancs de la femme étaient enroulés autour de la toute jeune fille, dans une étreinte à la fois possessive et protectrice, son visage enfouit dans le cou de Neko.

L'angoisse explosa dans la poitrine de Sakura…

-Neko ? Non… Je t'en prie… Sa gorge était nouée par la peur que lui inspirait la femme.

Les paupières de sa jeune amie s'ouvrirent sur un regard terne et sans vie.

-Maman… C'était la première fois que Sakura entendait la voix de la petite. Tu es là… Je croyais t'avoir perdue…

-Neko, sors de l'eau, viens ! Malgré sa peur, Sakura avait repris son avancée vers l'étrange couple enlacé.

Pas après pas, elle franchit peu à peu la distance qui la séparait de la femme.

-Neko, cria-t-elle soudain, galvanisée par la faiblesse de Neko, qu'elle percevait nettement.

La petite cligna des yeux, comme pour se réveiller.

-Sa… Sakura chan ?

-_Là… Restes-là ma toute petite, reste avec maman…_

-Non, mais ça va pas, non ? La colère venait de dépasser la peur chez Sakura. Lâchez-la ! Elle va finir par mourir de froid !

Prise d'une impulsion, la jeune fille fit quelques pas dans l'eau, et arracha brusquement Neko à l'étreinte de la femme. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha l'enfant, comme si elle s'était brûlée au contact de Sakura.

-Non ! Laisse-la moi, mon enfant !

Les deux filles enlacées eurent un frémissement d'horreur en découvrant la face lisse et totalement vide de la femme.

-Elle… Elle n'a pas de visage… grinça Sakura. Instinctivement, elle fit passer Neko derrière elle pour la protéger, alors que la créature se rapprochait d'elles, presque jusqu'à les toucher.

La femme tendit un bras vers elle, mais Sakura la frappa du revers de sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne Neko. Aussitôt, la femme se recula en hurlant et en tenant la brûlure que la jeune fille venait de lui infliger.

-Neko, recule… Il faut qu'on parte, hurla Sakura tout en gardant la créature dans son champ de vision.

La petite commença aussitôt à s'enfuir, sachant qu'elle entraînerait plus sûrement à sa suite son amie si elle se mettait vite à l'abri.

Sakura commença elle aussi à reculer, en ne lâchant pas des yeux la créature, mais sa vision commença à se brouiller… Elle ne distinguait plus aussi bien les contours du visage de la femme… Mais si… Ces yeux verts… Ces longs cheveux ondulés… Ce doux visage…

-Nadeshiko… Maman ! Sakura se précipita dans les bras de celle qu'elle affrontait deux minutes plus tôt.

Tout en reculant, Neko luttait contre la panique pour tenter de trouver une solution. _Non, tout est de ma faute, Sakura chan ! Je savais bien pourtant qu'elle était morte…_

Une main de fer posée sur son épaule la tira de sa torpeur.

-Li San ! Je… Sakura, tout est de ma faute, elle m'a sauvée, mais…

-Je sais, j'en ai vu assez… Reste en arrière, et ne regarde plus son visage, quoiqu'il arrive, vu ?

-Oui.

Son épée chinoise dégainée, Shaolan s'avançât d'un pas résolu vers la rivière, et le monstre qui enlaçait toujours plus fort Sakura. Ce n'était qu'un youkaï de faible puissance, mais il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes, face à un monstre pareil.

-Lâches-là. La voix de Shaolan était glaciale.

-Elle est à moi… Elle est bien plus délectable que l'autre… Va-t-en ou tu subira le même sort !

-Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de piège que tu m'auras.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'élança vers le monstre, et lui infligea un coup précis au bras, ce qui lui fit lâcher la jeune femme.

-Non ! Maman ! Sakura voulut s'interposer, mais le samouraï se contenta de l'attirer à lui par la taille d'une main, tout en faisant face à la créature.

Mais la jeune fille se débattit, et heurta au passage la blessure encore sensible de Shaolan, lui faisant lâcher prise et le déséquilibrant.

Aussitôt, le monstre en profita pour se jeter sur lui, abandonnant définitivement sa gracieuse apparence pour dévoiler des ongles démesurés et une gueule béante, que Shaolan eut l'occasion d'examiner de beaucoup trop près à son goût.

L'illusion dissipée, Sakura se rendit aussitôt compte de son erreur et se maudit d'avoir été aussi crédule. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur la créature pour donner une chance à Shaolan de se dégager.

Celle-ci se mit à hurler, tentant de se dégager de ce contact qui la torturait. Profitant de la diversion offerte, Shaolan se redressa et fouilla rapidement son sac pour en sortir un mince feuillet couvert de signes bénéfiques.

Le monstre se redressa soudain de toute sa hauteur, projetant Sakura contre une pierre du rivage, la tête la première dans l'eau. Elle perdit aussitôt connaissance, assommée par le choc.

Shaolan lança le feuillet sur le monstre, qui y adhéra tout de suite. Plantant son épée au sol, le chinois joignit ses mains et enchaîna différentes postures shinto avec ses doigts, en prononçant à mi-voix la formule de bannissement.

-Dieu de la foudre, vient à mon aide… Délivre nous de la présence maléfique ! Ramuh !

Un éclair parcouru son arme, se répercutant à l'identique dans le corps du monstre, qui hurla une nouvelle fois sa douleur. Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée envahit la clairière, et le youkaï s'effondra dans l'eau, vaincu.

Relâchant la tension d'un coup, Shaolan soupira en se relevant, avant d'aller examiner Sakura qui émergeait à peine, trempée et mal en point. Il l'aida à se relever sans un mot, cherchant au passage d'éventuelles blessures.

-M… Merci Shaolan san.

-Ta blessure s'est rouverte.

-Je suis désolée, je…

-Laisses. Ta cheville est enflée, tu vas avoir du mal à marcher.

Neko s'approcha timidement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Sakura chan…

-Oh, Neko, si tu savais ce que je suis contente d'entendre ta voix !

Toujours appuyée sur Shaolan qui l'aidait à se maintenir debout, Sakura lui ouvrit en grand ses bras, et la consola en la berçant tendrement.

Gêné par cette scène touchante, Shaolan s'éclairci la voix avant de les tirer de leur moment paisible.

-Il faut y aller. Neko, tu peux marcher ?

La petite acquiesça en séchant ses larmes.

-Alors on y va.

Sans un mots de plus, il attrapa Sakura sous les genoux et à la taille, pour la porter jusqu'au domaine.

-Woé !

-Tu préfères marcher avec ta cheville blessée ?

Sakura se contenta de secouer la tête, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et finit par se laisser faire. Elle le senti grimacer en la soulevant, et se rappela de sa hanche sérieusement touchée. Elle passa alors ses deux bras autour de son cou pour se soutenir, et le soulager un peu de son poids.

Ils se mirent en marche à petite allure, et gagnèrent le domaine au bout d'une bonne heure. Le ciel pâlissait déjà à l'est quand Shaolan passa la porte sud, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, et Neko trottant à ses côtés.

Sakura avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, et après avoir donné quelques ordres aux gardes pour qu'ils cessent les recherches, il raccompagna les deux jeunes filles à leur pavillon sans plus attendre.

Il laissa Neko réinstaller correctement les futons au sol, puis déposa Sakura sur le sien, avant de la recouvrir, sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Puis la petite s'en alla voir Tomoyo pour demander des soins pour les deux blessés, laissant Shaolan seul avec son amie.

Epuisé, le jeune homme fini par s'asseoir le dos contre le shoji, prés de la tête du lit de Sakura. Son épée calée contre son épaule, il se laissa peu à peu gagner par le sommeil, ses rêves peuplés d'un regard vert brouillé de larmes.


End file.
